One Night Stand
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: YunHo bertemu dengan seorang 'malaikat' disebuah club. Akankah hubungan mereka akan berakhir hanya sebagai one-night-stand-relationship? RnR Please..
1. Chapter 1 : Sexy Bitch

**Title : One Night Stand**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Various Artist (Mainly DBSK)**

**Disclaimer : They belong to them selves. I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY), a SLUTTY!Jae, Don't Like? Back off, I can't tolerate any bashing towards JJ. XO**

**Summary : YunHo bertemu dengan seorang 'malaikat' disebuah club. Akankah hubungan mereka akan berakhir hanya sebagai one-night-stand-relationship? **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annyeong yorobun~~~

Jiwa YunJae Shipper saya sedang bangkit, jadi lagi-lagi saya buat FF YunJae. ^^v

Sekali lagi saya tekankan bagi yang mengharap JJ akan menjadi pria lembut, baik hati, suka menolong, rajin menabung seperti biasanya, sebaiknya mundur teratur sebelum kecewa, karena disini JJ tidak akan begitu.. Hohohohoho *Evil laugh*

Tapi ini murni hanya imajinasi gila saya saja.

Lalu FF ini saya dedikasikan untuk My Chagiya Sweet Dongsaeng (bahasa apa ini?) yaitu **White Tree **yang sudah membantu saya memilih karakter dan tanpa dia sadari selalu membangkitkan rasa percaya diri saya yang selalu dibawah titik nol. Hahaha..

Baiklah, Happy reading…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suara musik yang mendentum-dentum keras memaksa kinerja jantung untuk ikut berdetak mengikuti irama.

Bau asap dan alkohol mengambang di udara.

"_Hey.. Guys… DJ Micky is here! Can you hear me? Are you ready for tonite?"_

Seorang pria tampan berbicara melalui _microphone_ dan mendapat sambutan meriah berupa tepukan tangan serta sorakan "yeah" penuh semangat.

"_Great! Let's make some noise beat!" _

Sekali lagi sorakan "yeah" membahana.

"_So, here you go, sexy bitch!"_

Micky dengan ahli memainkan tombol-tombol dan piringan hitamnya.

Orang-orang di lantai dansa bergerak makin liar, menikmati musik olahan sang _Disc_ _Jockey_.

Pada salah satu meja di lantai dua club W, empat orang pria minum-minum untuk merayakan ulang tahun sahabat mereka yang terlihat sangat tak bersemangat.

"YunHo ah, tersenyumlah sedikit. Malam ini ulang tahunmu!" Seorang pria tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu temannya yang masih saja cemberut dan minum seperti besok tidak akan pernah tiba.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum bila aku baru saja dicampakkan gadis yang aku cintai tepat dihari ulang tahunku!" Gumamnya sambil minum lagi dan lagi, seperti ingin mengosongkan satu botol vodka seorang diri.

"Hey, Hentikan itu. Minumnya santai saja! Kau meminum civas seperti minum air putih saja. Tanpa es pula, kau tahu perutmu lemah, aku tak mau harus repot mengurusi dirimu yang nanti pasti akan muntah-muntah!"

"Kalau begitu jangan urusi aku, Yoo Ah-In." YunHo menyambar botol vodka yang sempat direbut Ah-In kemudian mulai menuangkannya banyak-banyak pada gelasnya.

"Aish… Kau sungguh bodoh Jung YunHo! Jangan pikirkan Jessica! Banyak gadis-gadis yang mengantri untukmu, pilih saja salah satu. Atau sekalian saja dengan pria. Berhenti menyiksa diri dan nikmati malam ini!"

Seorang pria berambut _blonde_ setengah menghardik YunHo sebelum kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pria berwajah tampan disebelahnya, untuk berbagi ciuman panas.

"Euhh…. _Go get room_, Hyung!"

"My pleasure." Si _blonde_ bangkit namun gerakan keduanya terhenti saat dirasakannya tatapan tajam menusuk menguar dari pria disebelah YunHo.

"HeeChul Hyung, HangKyung Hyung, kita disini untuk merayakan ulang tahun YunHo. Bisa tidak sekali saja tidak _make_ _out_ dimanapun?"

"Yah! Ah-In! YunHo saja tidak protes! Kenapa kau yang berisik."

"Sebagai sahabat yang baik, sudah tugasku menyuarakan apa yang tak bisa dikatakan YunHo. "

"Grrrrrrrr…."

"Cinderella, sudahlah. Yang dikatakan Ah-In ada benarnya." HangKyung mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. "Dan jangan protes lagi, makin cepat acara berkabung ini berakhir makin cepat kita bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda." HeeChul sedikit bergidik saat HangKyung membisikkan kalimat terakhir ditelinganya.

"_Long_ _life_, Jung YunHo!" HeeChul mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi, mengajak kembali bersulang, bayangan kegiatan mereka yang harus segera berlanjut telah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "Semoga ia menemukan seseorang yang baik, mungkin seorang wanita atau laki-laki yang lebih baik."

"_Cheers_!"

"_Cheers_!"

Tiga gelas bertemu ditengah udara cukup lama, tapi gelas keempat tak kunjung juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergabung dengan mereka.

Serentak tiga kepala pemegang gelas menoleh kepada YunHo.

Dari meja mereka yang terletak pada posisi yang stategis, pria dengan rambut _brunette_ gelap itu tengah menatap hampa pada _dance_ _floor_.

Sekali lagi, dengan sinkronisasi tinggi, HeeChul, HangKyung dan Ah-In mengikuti arah pandangan YunHo, tak ada yang aneh, hanya puluhan orang yang masih menari gila-gilaan. Mereka makin tak mengerti mengapa pria tampan itu tiba-tiba membatu begitu.

"Yun, kau melihat apa? Hantukah?" HeeChul menurunkan gelasnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat diwajah YunHo.

Tak ada reaksi.

"YunHo… Yah! YunHo ah!" Ah-In mencoba menggoyangkan raga yang seperti tak bernyawa itu.

"Eh? Eh? Nae?"

Rupanya guncangan brutal Ah-In mampu mengembalikan jiwa YunHo yang entah terbang melayang kemana tadi.

"Aish… Kau membuatku khawatir! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau melihat apa sampai seperti itu?"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau benar melihat penampakan hantu?"

Ketiga pria itu menghujani YunHo dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Orang yang ditanya hanya tertawa geli, tentu saja membuat ketiga orang yang tengah khawatir akan keadaan mental YunHo makin khawatir saja.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melihat seorang malaikat."

"Malaikat?" Tiga suara bergabung menjadi satu, mengucapkan satu kata itu seperti tengah melakukan paduan suara.

"Itu.." Jari telunjuk YunHo mengarah pada DJ Micky yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang mengenakan kemeja putih. Kainnya yang tipis nyaris transparan memamerkan sebuah _tattoo_ yang memang terlihat seperti berbentuk sayap dari kejauhan.

"Wah.. Wah.. Aku beritahukan ya, YunHo ah, dia bukan seorang gadis lho..." HangKyung bersiul.

"Uh..Oh… Aku memang bilang pria tidak masalah tapi jangan yang itu, Yun ah…"

"Benar, kali ini aku terpaksa setuju dengan HeeChul Hyung. Dia itu milik mafia nomor satu sekaligus pemilik _club_ ini. Choi SiWon _is the king and that guy_, Kim JaeJoong, _is his number one concubine_."

"Sudah, cari yang lain saja. Kau mau kucarikan? Aku punya banyak koneksi. Baik pria maupun wanita. Kau tinggal sebut saja."

Tak ada sahutan.

"Yun ah, Hyungmu bicara! paling tidak dija…"

HeeChul menoleh dan kalimat amarahnya berhenti saat mendapati YunHo telah menghilang.

"_Guys_, Mana YunHo?"

HangKyung dan Ah-In mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _dance_ _floor_.

Ketiganya berpandangan khawatir.

"Ayo, berpencar dan mencari bocah yang selalu menyusahkan itu!" HangKyung memutuskan.

.

-OneNight-

.

YunHo berjalan membelah lautan orang-orang yang tengah menari liar untuk melupakan segala masalah serta kesusahan untuk sementara waktu dan menuju DJ Micky.

Sosok malaikat yang dicarinya telah terbang entah kemana saat YunHo telah mencapai sana.

Matanya mengembara kesekitar _dance_ _floor_ dan sang malaikat bagaikan berdiri dibawah _spot_ _light_, menyebabkan sosok-sosok lain hanya beruba _blur_, hingga dengan mudah YunHo menemukannya.

Sang malaikat tengah menari sambil memejamkan matanya di atas _bar_ _counter_. Seperti seorang penari _striptease_ sosok itu menggunakan tiang penyangga konter dengan ahli.

Ia meliukkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan menggoda.

Bagaikan terhipnotis YunHo tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Bukan karena gerakan yang dilakukan sang malaikat yang makin erotis.

Mungkin akibat pengaruh sebotol vodka yang dihabiskannya sendirian?

Entah, YunHo-pun sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan dirinya begitu terpesona.

YunHo melangkah mendekat sembari memandangi fitur sang malaikat.

Kulit putihnya yang terlihat makin pucat ditengah minimnya pencahayaan.

Rambut coklat kemerahan yang membingkai garis wajah tirusnya.

Cantik? Tidak. Indah? Tidak. Tak ada kalimat apapun yang bisa mewakili sosok malaikat ini.

"Hey…" YunHo mengulurkan tangannya pada sosok itu.

.

Dari kejauhan Ah-In menatap ngeri temannya yang tengah mengulurkan tangan pada Kim JaeJoong.

Tanpa mengulur waktu ia segera menuju sahabatnya yang tengah mencari kematiannya sendiri itu.

Tak diperdulikannya protes orang-orang yang tak sengaja terinjak kakinya ataupun tertubruk tubuh tinggi kekarnya.

Sampai ia tak sengaja menubruk seorang gadis hingga gadis itu terjatuh membentur lantai.

"Yah! Kenapa begitu kasar pada wanita!" Seorang pria yang tak kalah tampan mendorong bahu Ah-In setelah membantu sang gadis berdiri.

"Aish.. Aku tak punya waktu meladeni kalian!"

"Yah! Manusia bar-bar pengecut!"

Ah-In berhenti ditempatnya. Perlahan ia menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum sangar. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Aku bilang bar-bar pengecut." Jawab pria itu santai. "Kau telah mendorong seorang _lady_ disini. Hanya orang bar-bar yang bersikap begitu pada makhluk lemah dan lembut seperti mereka." Ia meraih dagu sang gadis dan mengelus pipinya pelan, otomatis wajah si gadis memerah. Sama merahnya dengan wajah Ah-In, bedanya Ah-In merah karena murka.

"Kau! Kita selesaikan ini diluar!"

"Huh? Aku tak punya waktu meladeni bar-bar pengecut seperti dirimu."

Pria itu melenggang sambil mengalungkan lengannya dibahu dua orang gadis.

Setelah terpekur sejenak Ah-In menggertakkan gigi dan segera menyusul mereka.

.

-OneNight-

.

Ditengah riuhnya suara musik JaeJoong mendengar suara seseorang. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan saat menunduk ia mendapati sosok seorang pria tampan tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya.

JaeJoong berkacak pinggang terlebih dahulu untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi sang pria bila ditolak. Melihat kedua alis tebal pria itu menyatu, JaeJoong terkikik sebelum menyambut uluran tangan itu.

YunHo membantu JaeJoong turun dari atas meja dengan hati-hati. Layaknya memperlakukan barang pecah belah. Rambut bagian depan JaeJoong sedikit menutupi matanya saat menunduk, mencoba melihat arah jalannya dengan sengaja ia kemudian meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu lebar YunHo.

"_Sepertinya kali ini tidak usah susah mencari, mangsa bagus datang dengan sendirinya."_

"Hati-hati, awas terpeleset."

Mendengar nada khawatir dalam kalimat itu membuat derai tawa JaeJoong makin keras.

"Hey, Martini dua." JaeJoong memesan minuman pada bartender terlebih dahulu sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya pada orang asing dihadapannya.

"Wajahmu sama sekali asing. Tak pernah ke W ya?"

"Orang yang datang kemari banyak bukan? Dari mana tahu aku pengunjung baru."

Senyum menggoda merekah pada bibir _cherry_ itu. "Karena aku tak mungkin lupa wajah setampan ini."

JaeJoong memiringkan kepalanya, bertopang pada telapak tangannya setelah membisikkan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga YunHo. Mengirimkan angin dingin ketengkuk pria tampan itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Kembali JaeJoong berteriak demi mengalahkan suara musik yang membahana. Biasanya JaeJoong tak akan perduli siapa nama mainannya, tapi untuk yang satu ini pengecualian.

"YunHo, namaku Jung YunHo."

"Ohh… YunHo… Jung YunHo… Yun.. Yunnie… Nama yang bagus, Yunnie." JaeJoong mengulangi nama YunHo berkali-kali, seperti mengucapkan mantra.

Ditelinga YunHo sebutan 'Yunnie' terdengar sangat pantas bila diucapkan oleh JaeJoong dan ia telah memutuskan tak akan membiarkan siapapun memanggilnya 'Yunnie' selain JaeJoong.

"Ah, namaku Kim JaeJoong."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu JaeJoong."

Sulit bagi YunHo untuk berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya selanjutnya.

Sangat sulit karena JaeJoong telah mengosongkan gelas martininya dan tengah memainkan _olive_ yang ditusuk sebuah _toothpick_ dengan bibir _cherry_nya.

Mengulumnya sebelum benar-benar memakan sang _olive_.

Sebuah cara klasik untuk menggoda seseorang.

Tapi taktik ini mampu membuat YunHo menahan nafasnya sesaat.

Otak kanannya memproses informasi bahwa dari namanya JaeJoong tak mungkin seorang gadis, terlebih ia sangat menyadari bagian depan tubuh malaikat itu rata, tapi, yah, YunHo tak lagi perduli bila JaeJoong adalah alien sekalipun.

"Yunnie, aku bosan. _let's dance_." JaeJoong meraih lengan YunHo dan membawanya ke tengah _dance_ _floor_.

YunHo hanya berdiri memperhatikan JaeJoong yang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan _sexy_ sembari sesekali menyentuh rambutnya sendiri.

"Mengapa hanya diam? Aku membosankan ya?" JaeJoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cepat-cepat YunHo menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, ayo, _just_ _dance_, Yun."

Tangan JaeJoong tiba-tiba telah berada ditengkuk YunHo, tatapan mata dan JaeJoong yang menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat YunHo terhanyut.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga ia menyatu dengan musik yang mengiringi tarian panas keduanya.

"Wow…_ Yunnie are such a good dancer."_

"_Thank's my Boo."_

Kemudian YunHo menyadari pandangan orang-orang disekitar mereka. Meski masih dengan pakaian lengkap, mereka memandangi JaeJoong dengan tatapan lapar, seolah ingin menelanjangi sang pria cantik disini saat ini juga. Sebenarnya mereka juga menatap YunHo dengan tatapan yang sama, meski tak disadari olehnya karena rasa posesif telah mendominasi Jung YunHo.

Tanpa banyak bicara ditariknya tangan JaeJoong, membawanya keluar _club_.

"Wah.. Wah.. Sepertinya ada yang telah tidak sabar. Pestanya baru dimulai. Bukankah _warming_ _up_ itu diperlukan?" Tapi kedua bola mata hitam pekat JaeJoong mengkhianati pemiliknya. Karena saat YunHo mendorongnya dengan halus untuk masuk ke dalam Volkswagen _convertible_ berwarna _baby_ _blue_ itu, mata hitam JaeJoong memancarkan gairah membara.

"Dan aku tak suka melakukannya di dalam mobil. Sempit dan sesak tahu."

YunHo sama sekali tak mendengarkan JaeJoong, kepalanya dipenuhi kemarahan mutlak. Rasa posesif telah mengalahkan segala etika dan sopan santun yang ditanamkan dalam-dalam pada otak YunHo oleh kedua orang tuanya sedari kecil.

Sakit yang menusuk-nusuk kepalanya pun tak diperdulikan YunHo, ia tahu ia telah sangat mabuk dan tak seharusnya ia tak menyetir, _but hell_, seperti YunHo perduli saja akan masalah sepele macam tertangkap polisi karena menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk.

Yang YunHo inginkan dan perdulikan sekarang adalah mengurung malaikat ini dan memberikannya hukuman karena telah menebar pesona kesana kemari, seperti seorang _bitch_. _The sexy one of course. _

Mobil itu berhenti di depan_ lobby _hotel_ Red Ocean. _YunHo memberikan kuncinyakepada petugas_ valet parking. _

Tangan YunHo tak melepaskan pergelangan JaeJoong sekalipun, genggaman YunHo sedikit erat dan menyakitkan memang tapi JaeJoong tidak protes.

"Apa masih ada satu _suite_ yang tersisa?"

"Untuk berapa malam?"

"Mulai malam ini."

"Ditunggu sebentar tuan. Kebetulan masih available, mohon untuk mengisi formulir ini." YunHo selesai melakukan registrasi dengan kilat dan mengembali formulir kepada petugas _receptionist_.

"Atas nama Jung YunHo Ssi." Sang _reception_ membaca form yang telah diisi YunHo. "Ini Kuncinya. Apakah anda memerlukan _bellboy_?"

"Tidak perlu diantar, terima kasih."

YunHo menuntun JaeJoong menuju suite dan segera menghempaskan tubuh JaeJoong ke tembok setelah pintu tertutup.

"_Oh yeah… Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan keras."_ Pikir sang malaikat yang sepertinya tidak 'sebersih' malaikat pada umumnya.

Seringai licik tercipta oleh bibir _cherry_ itu sebelum sang pemilik mengalungkan lengan pada leher YunHo dan menyerang bibir berbentuk hati itu ganas.

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Wuihhh… Apakah saya membuat JJ terlalu berlebihan? Terlalu sl*tty kah? Habis, Saya bosan membuat JJ tertindas, teraniaya terus. Jadi saya balik sekali-sekali. :D

Emm.. Lalu, cerita model begini rate T tidak apa-apa khan? Tak perlu saya upgrade khan? *wink-wink*

Silahkan review yaw… Bagikan cinta kalian pada saya ~^^~

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	2. Chapter 2 : What happen last night?

**Title : One Night Stand**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Various Artist (Mainly DBSK)**

**Disclaimer : They belong to them selves. I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY), a SLUTTY!Jae, Don't Like? Back off, I can't tolerate any bashing towards JJ. XO**

**Summary : YunHo bertemu dengan seorang 'malaikat' disebuah club. Akankah hubungan mereka akan berakhir hanya sebagai one-night-stand-relationship? **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annyeong yorobun~~~

Karena banyak saran untuk menaikkan rating maka, dengan deg-degan saya naikkan ratingnya menjadi M….

Setelah membaca ulang ONS ini, dengan horornya saya baru sadar kalau FF ini tidak cocok ditaruh dirate T. Saya tak mau meracuni kepala anak dibawah umur.. :D

Baiklah, Happy reading…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ah-In terus mengikuti sampai ke parkiran W sambil memanggil-manggil pria yang telah berani mengatai dirinya tadi namun ia terus saja diabaikan.

Pria itu masih sibuk bersenda gurau dengan dua bunga pada masing-masing tangannya.

"Yah! Kau! Berhenti disana."

Sekian banyak rutukan dan makianpun tak sanggup menghentikan langkah pria itu.

Hingga kesabaran Ah-In sampai pada batasnya.

Dengan cepat disambarnya kerah kemeja orang itu hingga menyebabkannya tertarik kebelakang dan tercekik pakaiannya sendiri.

"Ouch.. Yah! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak. Sampai kau meminta maaf dan menarik ucapanmu!"

Pria itu menatap Ah-In dengan senyum licik lalu kemudian menyikut tulang rusuk Ah-In.

Karena kesakitan, secara reflek ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah itu.

"Cih! Aku tak sudi minta maaf pada bar-bar macam kau! Selain itu kau yang salah, kenapa aku yang harus meminta maaf!"

"Kau!"

Makin tersulut emosinya, Ah-In melipat lengan kemeja hitamnya, bersiap melayangkan kepalan tinju pada wajah putih bersih pria-tak-tahu-diri-nan-_player_ dihadapannya kini.

Sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah lebih lanjut, pintu _club_ menjeblak terbuka, seorang pria tinggi berwajah tampan keluar dengan aura kemarahan menyelimuti dirinya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ah-In untuk mengenali siapa pria itu.

"YunHo!" Teriaknya namun kembali Ah-In diabaikan.

"_Damn_! Kenapa semua orang terus saja mengabaikanku sejak tadi!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Volkswagen menyala dan YunHo pergi dengan membawa serta Kim JaeJoong.

"Aish! Gawat!" Ah-In memutar kakinya dan mulai berlari mengejar mobil sahabatnya. Ia menyempatkan melemparkan ancaman pada sang pria yang menatap kepergian mobil berwarna _baby_ _blue_ itu penasaran.

"Kau! _Player_ kampungan, anggap saja kali ini kau beruntung! Kali berikutnya kita bertemu, aku akan merontokkan gigi-gigi kelincimu itu!"

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan kehilangan giginya nanti! Walaupun sesungguhnya aku tak sudi bertemu lagi denganmu, manusia bar-bar!" Balasnya tak mau kalah.

Melemparkan _death_ _glare_ terakhir, Ah-In segera memasuki mobil Audy hitamnya kemudian menancap gas namun saat hampir mampu menyalip dan memotong laju mobil YunHo, ia melihat sebuah mobil di depannya mengerem secara mendadak.

Mau tidak mau ia juga menginjak rem kuat-kuat.

Ah-In mencoba membanting stir ke arah kiri namun sebuah mobil lain menghadang jalannya sedangkan mobil incarannya telah melaju jauh dengan mulus.

"_Shit_!"

Kesal, ia menekan klakson kuat-kuat.

Sepertinya Ah-In sedang tidak beruntung, karena saat berhasil keluar dari kungkungan mobil-mobil yang tadi mengelilinginya, ia terkena lampu merah.

"Oh, _great_! Aku tak tahu bocah itu mau kemana. Jung YunHo, aku hanya mampu mendoakan keselamatanmu saja. Semoga kau masih bisa melihat matahari setelah besok."

.

-OneNight-

.

Bagaikan dipukul dengan gada besi.

Itulah yang dirasakan YunHo begitu membuka mata dan kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya.

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan, belum lagi tenggorokannya terasa bergitu kering dan tidak enak.

Perlahan namun pasti otaknya mencerna bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di tempat yang jelas-jelas bukan kamar tidurnya.

Bola matanya melebar semampu rongga matanya mampu lakukan, mengingat mata YunHo terbilang sipit.

Dibalik selimut putih itu, ia, Jung YunHo, tubuh sempurnanya tak berbalutkan apapun.

Bahkan sehelai benangpun tidak menutupi tubuhnya, ia benar-benar tidur dalam keadaan polos.

Nafas YunHo mulai berderu, walaupun memiliki wajah dan pembawaan arogan, ia adalah tipe yang konservatif.

Prinsipnya hanya akan melakukan itu setelah menikah.

Sekarang rasa panik melanda YunHo karena ia mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini plus tak menemukan orang yang telah bersamanya semalam. Yang lebih parah ia tak mampu mengingat siapa orang itu.

"Argh! Jung YunHo, kau idiot!"

Dengan wajah yang mulai memucat disertai keringat dingin, YunHo mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Sebuah bayangan kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah _cherry_ dan senyuman sensual menerobos benaknya dan berikutnya bayangan dirinya sendiri yang memagut bibir _cherry_ itu dengan lapar membentur otak YunHo bertubi-tubi.

"Ha? Itu siapa? Seorang gadis? Tapi rasa-rasanya bukan seorang gadis. Jadi aku menghabiskan malam dengan seorang pria? Andwe~~ Jung YunHo, kau benar-benar parah!"

YunHo memijit sisi kepalanya yang makin berdenyut gila-gilaan.

"Uh.. Namanya.. Kim… Kim Jae.. Jae… _Shit_! Aku tidak ingat!" Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mencari pakaiannya dah hasilnya? Tidak ada satupun. Bahkan pakaiannya ikut raib bersama pria misterius itu. Terpaksa YunHo hanya mengenakan sepotong handuk saja.

YunHo kemudian hanya berhasil menemukan dompet, ponsel dan secarik kertas pada _bed_ _side table_.

.

_Selamat pagi, Yunnie-Bear…_

_Saat kau membaca ini aku sudah menghilang beserta pakaianmu. _

_Anggap saja kau memberikannya untukku sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk kejadian hebat semalam, ok?_

_Aku tak akan melupakan service semalam. _

_-Kim JaeJoong-_

.

YunHo menatap kertas itu dengan ekspresi wajah tak bisa dibaca. "Jadi namamu Kim JaeJoong, huh? Aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi. Tunggu saja."

Ragu-ragu sejenak, akhirnya YunHo menghubungi Ah-In, ia segan meminta bantuan HeeChul atau HangKyung karena sepasang kekasih itu, baik, HeeChul lebih tepatnya akan menjadikan momentum ini untuk mengejek YunHo seumur hidup.

Sementara Ah-in, yah, Ah-In akan meledeknya juga tapi masih jauh lebih baik daripada tertangkap tangan oleh sang Cinderella.

.

Ah-In berjalan di lorong hotel dengan wajah ditekuk, ia masih kesal diganggu pagi-pagi oleh sahabat tidak berguna miliknya itu.

Di tengah lorong ia berpapasan dengan seorang _room_ _maid_ yang terus-menerus memegangi hidungnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Oh, jadi karena ini gadis malang itu sampai begitu…"

Ah-In memandang profil sahabatnya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter dari dirinya itu saat ia dibukakan pintu kamar. YunHo hanya mengenakan handuk putih di pinggangnya, air masih menetes dari ujung rambutnya, bekas-bekas merah bertebaran diseputar leher hingga ke daerah perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna itu.

"Huh?"

"Tidak usah dibahas. Ini pesananmu." Ah-In melemparkan setelan jas pada YunHo.

"Yah! Itu sarapanku!"

"Jangan seperti orang melarat, Jung." Dengan santai Ah-In mencomot hidangan yang telah tertata rapi di atas meja dalam kamar _suite_ itu. "Kau makan di restaurant saja nanti." Lanjutnya.

"Aish…" YunHo memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hey, nanti malam kita ke W lagi."

"Huh? Untuk apa? Aku sudah muak pergi ke _club_ itu."

"Aku perlu bertemu dengan Kim JaeJoong."

Tatapan mata Ah-In yang mengintimidasi menyebabkan YunHo merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? Katakan saja apa yang ada dikepalamu."

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan malaikatmu itu lagi ya? Ingin mengulangi yang terjadi semalam ya? Kau memang benar-benar tak sayang pada nyawamu."

"Huh? Malaikat?"

" Kau menyebutnya 'malaikat' kemarin."

Samar-samar YunHo mengingat seperti apa Kim JaeJoong itu, sepertinya memang pria yang cantik tapi tentu tidak seindah itu hingga ia menyebutnya malaikat bukan?

"Aish… Aku tak pernah mengerti bagaimana kau selalu terlibat dengan orang yang tidak benar dan menyusahkan. Mungkin ini semua karena wajahmu yang arogan itu. Hentikan saja usahamu mencari Kim JaeJoong, sayangi nyawamu sedikit."

"Huh? Kau berani menghina wajahku? Apa kau tak pernah bercermin Yoo Ah-In? wajahmu tidak kalah arogan dariku!" YunHo memutar bola matanya lagi kemudian melemparkan sebuah cermin yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Ah-In. "Lalu Memangnya kenapa? Apa hubungannya mencari dia dengan nyawaku?"

Giliran Ah-In yang memutar bola matanya sekarang.

"Karena dia itu kesayangan Choi SiWon."

"Choi SiWon yang mafia itu?"

"Iya, biasanya dia tak pernah mengurusi pria yang dipermainkan Kim JaeJoong bila itu hanya _one night stand_, tapi bila ada yang berani serius mendekati _his favorite concubine_ maka nyawa taruhannya."

"Ohhh…"

"Hanya itu saja komentarmu?"

"Iya, lalu? Aku harus berkata apa? Aku tak perduli dia selirnya Choi SiWon, pokoknya aku ada urusan dengannya."

"Dasar keras kepala. Bila aku tak terlanjur mengenalmu seumur hidupku, aku tak akan sudi membantumu."

"_Same_ _here_. Bila aku tak terlanjur mengenalmu seumur hidupku mungkin aku telah menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisimu."

.

-OneNight-

.

Kedua pria tampan, sama-sama bertubuh tinggi atletis dan memiliki kulit gelap untuk ukuran orang Korea itu berjalan menuju _restaurant_ yang terletak di dekat _lobby_.

Setiap orang menolehkan kepalanya dan terpaku menatap mereka.

Bagaimana tidak, keduanya seperti model yang keluar dari majalah _fashion_ dan yang terpenting menguarkan bau uang.

YunHo memesan makanan pada seorang _waitress_ yang terus saja gemetaran dan tegang. Mungkin tak terbiasa menghadapi pria tampan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meluluhkan.

"Ugh… Kepalaku sakit sekali." Keluhnya setelah sang _waitress_ pergi.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kemarin aku telah mengingatkanmu." Ah-In menanggapi santai dengan sebuah koran berbahasa inggris telah ditangannya.

Menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, YunHo kemudian meminta _bill_, membayarnya dan menuju _lobby_.

Saat telah menyelesaikan proses _check_ _out_, seorang _waiter_ menghampiri mereka dengan takut-takut.

"Maaf tuan, _bill_ di _restaurant_ belum anda selesaikan."

"Eh? Tapi aku telah menbayarnya _cash_ dengan seorang _waitress_."

"Mohon maaf tuan, tapi _bill_ anda belum di-_closing _pada sistem kami."

YunHo hendak mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar tagihan yang telah dilunasinya saat sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Seorang pria yang berpakaian rapi dan _branded_ dengan wajah tampan namun menjurus pada manis menghampiri mereka.

Ah-In yang sebelumnya hanya diam saja kemudian berteriak keras.

"Kau! _Player_ kampungan yang kemarin!"

Dengan tangan terkepal dan langkah lebar-lebar Ah-In mendekati pria itu, saat kepalan tangannya beberapa centimeter lagi mengenai wajah halus itu, tubuh Ah-In ditarik oleh dua petugas _security_.

"Seret pria bar-bar itu keluar." Perintah pria itu santai.

"Yah! Lepaskan aku! Aku ini pria terhormat!"

Segala teriakan Ah-In diabaikan oleh kedua petugas berbadan kekar itu, malah dua orang lagi datang membantu menyeret Ah-In, karena pria tampan itu sepertinya cukup kuat dan mampu membuat dua orang petugas _security_ berbadan kekar kewalahan.

"Apakah dia teman anda?" Pria itu bertanya pada YunHo yang hanya memperhatikan penderitaan Ah-In dengan wajah terhibur.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal."

"Oh.. Lalu ada apa disini?"

Sang _waiter_ menjelaskan dengan sedikit takut-takut, melihat ini YunHo jadi merasa tidak tega.

"Tidak apa, saya memang berniat untuk membayar kembali."

YunHo menyerahkan beberapa lembaran uang pada sang _waiter_ yang berterima kasih kemudian segera mundur dengan teratur.

"Maafkan kelalaian karyawan kami, er, tuan…"

"YunHo, Jung YunHo."

Sang pria menyambut uluran tangan YunHo. "Song JoongKi, senang berkenalan dengan anda YunHo Ssi. Saya adalah _general_ _manager_ hotel ini. Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang anda alami. Harusnya anda tak perlu membayar lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kasihan bila gaji mereka yang dipotong untuk menutupi _cost_ yang keluar."

JoongKi tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Ah, YunHo Ssi, saya tidak bermaksud tidak sopan tapi apakah…"

YunHo mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta maaf, karena tepat saat itu ponselnya berbunyi.

"Maaf, JoongKi Ssi, saya harus pergi. Sekali lagi senang berkenalan dengan anda." Dengan sopan YunHo menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melangkah cepat-cepat.

"Aish.. Kelihatannya terburu-buru sekali. Padahal aku ingin bertanya apakah benar dia semalam bersama dengan JaeJoong."

.

"_Damned_! _Player_ kacangan dan kampungan itu berani memperlakukanku begitu! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membalasnya. Kau bilang tadi dia _GM Red Ocean_?"

YunHo mendesah dan menganggukkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ah-In apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan di kantormu? Aku hari ini sedang sibuk sekali, jadi pergilah. Enyah. Nanti saja kita bahas soal Song JoongKi Ssi di W atau saat makan siang."

"Cih, aku akan membuatnya menderita. Akan kubeli _Red_ _Ocean_, lalu aku akan menekan _general_ _manager_ terkutuk itu." Ah-In yang telah terlampau marah dan terhina tak mendengarkan keluhan YunHo. "Benar, aku akan membeli kepemilikan _Red_ _Ocean _hari ini juga!"

"Yah! Kau berani mengabaikanku! Kuberitahu ya, hotel _Red Ocean_ itu milik keluarga Song, berarti sang _GM _adalah putra pemilik hotel berbintang lima itu. Yah! Ah-In!"

Sahabatnya itu telah berlalu dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa mendengarkan YunHo.

"Aish, Ah-In pabbo. Siapa yang keras kepala disini sekarang?"

.

-OneNight-

.

"Kau lagi, aku mulai muak melihat wajahmu setiap malam!"

"Kalau begitu beritahukan dimana Kim JaeJoong berada saat ini."

DJ Micky atau yang memiliki nama asli Park YooChun itu mendesis kesal, selama seminggu penuh pria yang mengaku bernama Jung YunHo ini terus menghantuinya di W, tanpa lelah menanyakan soal keberadaan JaeJoong padanya.

"Aku bukan pengasuhnya. Jadi aku tak pernah mengikutinya atau menanyakan dia kemana."

"Tapi kau temannya. Bahkan katanya kalian menyebut diri sebagai '_soulmate', _teman macam apa yang tak perduli keberadaan temannya_."_

"Dia telah dewasa, untuk apa aku mengurusinya? Sekarang, pergilah, aku punya orang-orang yang menunggu penampilanku."

YooChun meninggalkan YunHo yang masih ingin protes menuju singasananya.

Dengan tangan kanannya ia memainkan piringan hitam sedangkan dengan tangan kirinya YooChun mengetik mail di ponselnya untuk JaeJoong.

.

To : mjjeje

From : 6002themicky

Sub : No sub

Hey, ada pria yang bernama Jung YunHo terus mencarimu selama seminggu ini. _He's so damn annoying! He _following me like a puppy lost his master_ and keep on asking about you. _

_.  
><em>

Tak seberapa lama ponsel YooChun bergetar, pertanda sebuah _mail_ masuk.

.

To : 6002themicky

From : mjjeje

Sub : re : No sub

Oh ya? Dia mencariku? Hahahahaha… Pria itu lucu sekali.

Tapi kau tidak mengatakan aku dimana bukan? Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun. 3

Ah, jangan bunuh mainan baruku ya.

.

Menyeringai, YooChun segera membalas. Berhubung ia mampu menggunakan kedua tangan kanan dan kirinya pada saat bersamaan maka membalas mail sambil memainkan piringan hitam bukan masalah besar.

.

To : mjjeje

From : 6002themicky

Sub : re : re : No sub

_Yeah, I'll not harm him, but if he keeps get on my nerves, he'll become a dead meat._

Cepat kembali dan urusi dia. Arra?

.

.

.

To : 6002themicky

From : mjjeje

Sub : re : re : re : No sub

Chunnie~~ Jangan terlalu sadis.

Ah, kau ingin oleh-oleh apa?

.

.

.

To : mjjeje

From : 6002themicky

Sub : re : re : re : re : No sub

_No need. Just get rid of him!_

_.  
><em>

YooChun meletakkan ponselnya, bila ia terus membalas email JaeJoong maka tidak akan ada habisnya.

Karena sahabatnya itu adalah _king_ _of texting_.

.

-OneNight-

.

Sebuah lengan memeluk JaeJoong dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuknya perlahan.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri, Jae? Kau berkirim _mail_ dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Micky. Dia memiliki 'seekor Siberian Husky' baru yang sangat lucu."

"Huh?"

"SiWon, aku senang saja kau memelukku begini. Tapi bagaimana bila sang ratu datang, huh? Dia akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Biar bagaimanapun aku hanya selir bukan?"

JaeJoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap SiWon sambil memainkan dasi pria tampan yang tengah memamerkan dua titik manis dipipinya.

"Sejak kapan kau perduli pendapatnya?"

"Sejak nyawaku jadi taruhannya."

SiWon tak perduli dan terus menjelajahi leher putih jenjang itu dengan lidahnya.

"Hmm? Jae, kau mengganti parfum ya? Seperti ada campuran _musk_ dengan…"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Tatapan mata menggoda iman itu menyerang SiWon lagi, bila saat ini mereka sedang tidak di rumah keluarga calon istrinya maka sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan menyerang pria cantik itu.

Mengerti bahwa SiWon tidak akan melakukan pergerakan maka JaeJoong menarik dasi berwarna abu-abu itu dan mendaratkan ciuman dibibir SiWon.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik desahan-desahan mulai keluar dari bibir keduanya.

"SiWonnie~~~ Kau dimana?"

Sebuah suara feminin memaksa SiWon melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir merah JaeJoong.

"Aku disini, _baby_." Panggilnya.

"Ah, disini rupanya." Seorang gadis muda yang mengenakan rok pendek guna memamerkan kaki jenjang indahnya menghampiri kedua pria yang telah menjauhkan diri namun dengan keadaan rambut sedikit berantakan.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di ruangan yang tadi? Aku capai mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Maaf YooNa…" SiWon mengelus rambut coklat panjang gadisnya yang masih cemberut. "JaeJoong tadi bosan, jadi aku mengajaknya melihat-lihat."

"Kumaafkan kalau kau mengajakku kencan nanti malam."

YooNa bergelayut pada lengan berotot SiWon. "Tentu saja. Itu masalah sepele. Lalu bagaimana dengan kakekmu? Beliau mau bertemu denganku?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tak suka kalian membicarakan masalah seperti ini. Kenapa kau ingin bekerja sama dengan kakek? Kau tahu bagaimana kakekku itu."

"Ini perlu YooNa, _baby_. Aku ingin memperluas bisnis hingga ke Jepang ini."

"Aku tak mau kau suatu saat tertangkap karena pekerjaanmu ini." Mata coklat YooNa berubah gelap.

"Tidak usah khawatir baby. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Sekarang ayo, kita temui kakekmu. Lalu setelah itu kita berkencan, mumpung kita ada di Jepang."

"Kajja!" YooNa mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan SiWon sementara sang pria tampan mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan JaeJoong dan menariknya serta tanpa sepengetahuan YooNa.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan.

_The King, the Queen and the Concubine. _

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chap ini membosankan ya? Aihhh~~~

Penasaran YJ malam itu ngapain? Hihihihi.. dijawab dua chap lagi saja ah.. #digranat.

Chap depan juga sepertinya YunJae belum bertemu lagi.

Wahai para YooSu Shipper, bersiaplah, chapter berikutnya kemunculan sang _dolphine_ tercinta~~~

.

Review reply :

**Min hyorin** : Jangan dimakan JJ-nya chingu. Saya aja belum pernah icip.. #plak

**Donidonita** : Iya, cerita ini masih panjang dan sepertinya akan berbelit-belit nan bertele-tele. Mudah-mudahan tidak bosan.

**Rhie chan Aoi sora** : Yak, Ini sudah diupgrade ratingnya chingu~~ Tak tanggung-tanggung saya taruh di M saja. :D

**BooBoo** : Bener khan, bosan liat JJ selalu tersiksa. *toss* Iya tuh, Yun tak ada takutnya. YunHo nekad.

**RizmaHuka-huka** : Sudah naik rating nih, Rizma. Tapi tak janji soal NC-nya (cari aman)

**Angel Xiah** : Iya tuh, pengunjung club semuanya napsuan. Kalau saja clubnya dekat, saya jabanin ke sana tiap hari untuk nontonin YJ. XD

**Rara** : Iya, memang sengaja membuat Yun agak polos nan innocent. Bosan Yun jadi orang brutal terus, tapi liciknya mungkin masih. #dibunuh

**Noyii** : Hahahaha.. Saya berdoa JJ ganasnya hanya sama YunHo. :D

**KYUyunJAE04**: Syukurlah kalau suka~~ Tadinya takut-takut bakalan digebukin massa.. XD

**Moyoko Tomoyo** : Aiya… Saya meracuni pikiran anak dibawah umur. Jangan ditiru lho, Mo Chan. #plak Nanti kita lihat apa bener kemarin JJ diraep apa tidak. Hihihihi…

**ika-chiharu** : Iya tuch, Sica unnie mencampakkan Yun, kalau saya sih bakalan nyesel banget. Boleh, nanti dibuatkan YooSu. Kalau utang-utang ongoing saya sudah lunas. ^^v

**elal** : Tenang chingu, disini semua pria akan tunduk sama JJ. Hohohoho…

**Arisa Adachi** : Sudah naik rating nih,chingu. Eh, difave? Omo~~~ Makasih~~ *peluk cium Arisa*

**Zhie Hikaruno-chan** : Makasie dukungannya, Hika Chan~~ Sepertinya tidak berjadwal. (Mungkin) kalau mentok, baru akan berjadwal. Hohohoho..

**Diitactorlove **: Chap ini masih liar tidak? Lama-lama saya merasa keliarannya berkurang. :D Yosh, sudah naik rating~~

**park min hyo** : Gumawo, chingu~~ Saya suka JJ yang begini.

**Fishy-kunyukELF** : Annyeong juga~~ Reviewer baruu~~ *peluk cium* Yey!YJ Shipper nambah satu lagi~~ Iya, Yoo Ah-In SKKS, dapat ide dari My Chagia Sweet Dongsaeng White Tree *tunjuk2 white tree* karena dia suka Ah-In sedangkan saya CINTA JoongKi, jadi jangan khawatir, dia muncul disini. ^^

**Kim Ryesha** : Sudah pas? Siiip~~ nanti saya tambahkan lagi volume kenakalan *?* Yup, ini sudah diapdet kilat.

**Yunjaeshipper** : Hehehe.. JJ khan menggoda iman soalnya. Jadi wajar. :D

**CD-Elfyza** : *Ikutan ngedance bareng Dy* Terima kasih chingu~ Dapet idenya dari lagunya David Guetta – Sexy Bitch, kalau karakter dipilihkan oleh White Tree, my Saeng.

**ChriztChul **: Belum.. FF ini sepertinya akan panjang~~ Karena karakternya banyak. Saya saja sampai bingung pengaturan kemuculannya.

**Delta Alpha Fujoshi** : Saya langsung naikkan ke rate M saja chingu, soalnya banyak adegan di club, alkohol dan sebangsanya. Merasa berdosa saya kemarin taruh dirate T.

Sekian.

Silahkan review yaw… Bagikan cinta kalian pada saya ~^^~

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	3. Chapter 3 : Trio Cassanova

**Title : One Night Stand**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Various Artist (Mainly DBSK)**

**Disclaimer : They belong to them selves. I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY), Incest, a SLUTTY!Jae, Don't Like? Back off, I can't tolerate any bashing towards JJ. XO**

**Summary : YunHo bertemu dengan seorang 'malaikat' disebuah club. Akankah hubungan mereka akan berakhir hanya sebagai one-night-stand-relationship? **

**.  
><strong>

**I **dedicate t**his FF for My Chagiya Sweet Dongsaeng, White Tree.. and also, for you...  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dengan jari-jarinya sang DJ memainkan berbagai mesin-mesin pada sebuah meja. Menghasilkan berbagai kombinasi efek distorsi yang menggeretak.

"_So, tell me who the God?"_ Teriaknya pada _microphone_.

"_God is a DJ! And the DJ is Micky!" _

YooChun terkekeh senang mendengar jawaban yang memuaskan itu.

Orang-orang ini mencintai dan memujanya.

Di sini, setiap malam ia mendapatkan ketenangan.

Di tengah lautan orang-orang yang haus kesenangan, YooChun memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Sesuatu yang menggigit, yaitu, musik.

Ia menyirami mereka dengan musik keras menghentak, yang bagi sebagian orang adalah salah satu cara melepas _stress_.

Alternatif yang telah diuji dan dibuktikan sendiri oleh sang DJ.

"_Oh, DJ Micky, you got me falling in love again." _Seorang gadis berpakaian minim, terutama pada bagian depannya menempelkan dadanya pada lengan YooChun. _"Tonite my turn, right?"_ Bisiknya, menarik _headphone_ yang bertengger di telinga YooChun.

YooChun hanya tersenyum menggoda.

"Hey, Micky!" Sebuah suara menghentikan aksi tatap menatap penuh aura panas itu.

"_Yo, JoongKi! What's up?"_

"_Oh, hello, lady." _

JoongKi mengabaikan sapaan YooChun dan membungkuk dihadapan sang gadis, kemudian mencium punggung tangannya.

YooChun memutar bola matanya.

Temannya, Song JoongKi, terkadang memang suka bersikap, seperti _gentleman_ ala abad pertengahan (Yang bagi YooChun telah sangat ketinggalan jaman).

Entah bagaimana sikap JoongKi yang kuno itu disukai gadis-gadis, mungkin bila tidak ditunjang oleh wajahnya yang tampan para gadis akan merasa muak.

"_Hi_, tampan…"

Si gadis dengan senang hati menghampiri JoongKi.

YooChun tak tahu dan tak ambil pusing siapa nama gadis itu.

Ia memanggil semua gadis yang mendekatinya dengan panggilan '_pretty'_ atau '_baby'_.

Alasannya?

_Simple_, karena YooChun malas harus mengingat nama mereka satu persatu. Antrian menuju tempat tidurnya terlalu panjang dan akan sangat menguras tenaga bila harus menghapalkan nama satu persatu.

Menyibukkan diri dengan _turntable _dan_ mixer-_nya terkasih, YooChun melewatkan adegan _make_ _out_ JoongKi dengan gadis-yang-harusnya-bersama-YooChun-malam-ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan sesi singkatnya dengan JoongKi, ia kembali ke sebelah YooChun. Seperti tadi, menempel pada lengan _Deejay_ yang tengah membungkuk di atas _turntable_.

"Wo.. Woo… Maaf, _pretty_ _baby_, aku tak tertarik dengan bekas temanku sendiri. Dan satu lagi, aku tak suka _3some_." Ia melontarkan kalimat terakhir sebelum sang gadis sempat membuka mulut.

"Yah! Kau kasar sekali!" JoongKi memukul puncak kepala YooChun. "_My_ _lady_, jangan dengarkan dia. Duduklah di _counter_. Aku akan segera menyusul setelah menghajar pria jahat ini."

"_Make it fast."_ Sang gadis mengangguk dan tanganya berkeliaran pada dada JoongKi sebelum menghilang ke arah _bar_ _counter_.

YooChun mendengus. "Aku tak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa melewati tahun-tahun berteman denganmu dan JaeJoong."

"Hahahaha…. Orang bilang, seseorang tak mungkin bisa berteman baik denganmu bila tak memiliki setidaknya satu kesamaan kecil. Kebetulan saja kita bertiga _loves to play around_."

JoongKi mengistirahatkan tangannya pada sisi meja penuh berbagai alat-alat YooChun. "Kapan JaeJoong kembali?"

"Entah. Kenapa?"

"Kulihat ada seseorang yang menghantuimu."

YooChun mengerang keras. "Yeah.. Siberian Husky kecil yang kehilangan majikan."

"Hihihihi…" Kikikan geli lolos dari bibir JoongKi. "Apa menurutmu aman membiarkan Siberian Husky kecil itu berkeliaran begitu saja? Bagaimana bila pemburu menangkapnya?"

Sebelah alis YooChun terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "_You_, Song JoongKi, _worried about that puppy? Am I hear this right?_"

"Pabbo.." Sekali lagi genggaman tangan JoongKi mendarat pada puncak kepala YooChun.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi JaeJoong pasti bisa mengatasi sang raja. _He wrapped the king in his small hand by the way_."

"Yeah.. Kau benar. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Seorang _lady_ menungguku, sangatlah tidak sopan bila aku membiarkannya menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Syuhhh…Syuhhh..." YooChun mengusir dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hahahaha… _See ya, our God-DJ-Micky_."

.

-OneNight-

.

Hal berjalan tidak sesuai yang direncanakan Jung YunHo.

Dan kenyataan ini membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Setiap malam ia mendatangi W, menyeret Ah-In, HangKyung dan HeeChul bersamanya.

Mengapa?

Karena YunHo masih tak mampu mengingat seperti apa wajah 'malaikat'-nya.

Sementara ketiga orang itu lebih familiar dengan wajah Kim JaeJoong.

Jadi, lebih baik membawa mereka serta bukan?

Makin banyak tenaga yang mencari semakin baik.

Hasilnya? Spekulasinya itu salah besar, karena ketiga orang itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

.

YunHo telah berusaha mengais informasi kesana kemari namun hasilnya nihil.

DJ Micky tak mau memberitahukan dimana keberadaan JaeJoong dan terus menerus mengusirnya.

Dan ia tak punya bayangan harus bertanya pada siapa.

Ide untuk langsung mengunjungi _mansion_ Choi SiWon ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ah-In.

.

"Mengapa susah sekali mencari Kim JaeJoong ini! Aku mulai lelah setiap malam harus ke _club_!"

"Kenapa aku tak bisa membeli kepemilikan _Red_ _Ocean_? Bagaimana caraku membalas _player_ kacangan itu?"

Dua orang sahabat itu menyemburkan keluhan berbeda kepada sepasang kekasih yang masih sibuk merambah tubuh masing-masing.

"Hyungdeul, jangan sibuk sendiri begitu!"

"Benar, walaupun tidak tertarik, berpura-puralah mendengarkan!"

"Yah! Sejak kapan kalian berdua menjadi begitu cerewet seperti nenek-nenek. Mengesalkan sekali." HeeChul yang tak terima diteriaki berbalik marah-marah kepada kedua orang tersebut.

Namun aksi teriak HeeChul diabaikan oleh baik YunHo maupun Ah-In, karena YunHo tengah sibuk menerima telepon dari seseorang sementara Ah-In mengejar bayangan seseorang berpakaian warna abu-abu.

"Yeoboseo…" Suara seorang gadis terdengar dari seberang sana saat YunHo telah menemukan sudut yang tak terlalu berisik.

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku? Bukankah kau berkata semua telah berakhir?"

"YunHo… Jangan begini. Biarkan aku bicara."

"Bicaralah."

"Sedang dimana? Mengapa begitu berisik? Apakah Oppa sedang berada di _club_? Sejak kapan O.."

"Hentikan." YunHo memotong banjir kata-kata sang gadis. "Kau tak berhak lagi mengurusi aku dan kau tak berhak lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan Oppa."

Tak ada tanggapan, hanya suara listrik statis yang terdengar.

"Langsung kepada intinya saja. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" YunHo melanjutkan setelah hening cukup lama.

"Aku tak bisa mendengar dengan baik. Kita bertemu saja."

"Aku tak punya waktu."

"Kumohon…." Suara sang gadis menjadi serak, YunHo tahu ia sedang menangis. Dan tangisan gadis itu selalu mampu melemahkannya.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan besok hari minggu dan aku libur. Kita bertemu di _Raising_ _Star_ café, pukul dua belas siang. Bye."

YunHo menutup telepon tanpa menunggu balasan. "Apa maksudmu menghubungiku kembali, Jess?" Tanyanya pada ponsel yang telah terputus sambungannya.

.

Ah-In mengejar punggung orang itu.

Siapa lagi bila bukan si _player_ kacangan yang telah menabuh genderang perang dengannya.

Sambil mengejar, sesekali Ah-In menabrak seseorang dan seperti biasa, _he not give a damn_.

Otaknya sibuk menyusun rencana pembalasan.

Saat mencapai _bar_ _counter_, ia menyambar segelas _beer_ milik orang tak dikenal, pemiliknya yang belum sempat menyentuh minumannya itu tentu saja protes. Namun orang malang itu kemudian bungkam seketika karena mendapat tatapan elang Ah-In.

Senyum iblis merekah di bibir pria itu saat makin mendekati sasaran.

Dengan satu gerakan ringan.

BYUR…

Segelas _beer_ menyiram tubuh yang tengah sibuk mencumbu seorang gadis itu.

JoongKi menutup matanya untuk meredam emosi sebelum menoleh untuk menghadapi siapun jahanam yang berani menyiramnya.

"Ups.. Maaf.. Sengaja…" Ah-In memainkan gelas _beer_ ditangannya sambil bersiul mengejek.

"Kau! Manusia bar-bar."

"_Player_ kacangan, itu adalah pembalasan untuk yang kemarin. Berterima kasihlah karena aku hanya membalasmu begini. Harusnya gigimu telah rontok sepenuhnya."

JoongKi tersenyum manis.

Tanpa basa basi ia menyiramkan segelas _beer_ pada pakaian yang dikenakan Ah-In.

"Upss.. Maaf.. Sengaja." JoongKi memplagiat kata-kata Ah-In dengan gaya tidak kalah menghina.

Kesal, Ah-In mengepalkan tangannya kembali dan seakan memang takdir bahwa wajah itu tak boleh berhias lebam, saat tangannya hampir mengenai wajah rupawan JoongKi, Ah-In mendapati diri tengah diseret keluar _club_.

"LEPAS!" Jeritnya marah.

JoongKi tertawa. _"Tak percuma berteman dengan JaeJoong. Aku jadi mendapat perlakuan VVIP disini."_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Tempatmu itu di luar! Wahai kau bar-bar pengecut yang menyerang orang dari belakang!" JoongKi melambaikan tangannya girang.

"ARGH! SIAL! AWAS KAU, PLAYER KACANGAN!"

"Huuu.. Kau membuatku gemetar ketakutan."

Untuk kali kedua Ah-In mendapat penghinaan yang sama, dilemparkan keluar dengan sangat tidak beradab. Dan hal ini mengakibatkan niatnya untuk membalas dendam bertambah berjuta kali lipat.

.

-OneNight-

.

YooChun membuka pintu apartemennya secara perlahan.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit dini hari dan matahari mulai bangkit dari peraduannya. Memberikan sinar pucat di langit.

Berjingkat, ia melangkah masuk untuk kemudian mendapati seseorang tertidur pada meja makan, lengkap dengan makanan yang tersaji, siap untuk dilahap.

YooChun mendekat dan memandangi sosok pria muda itu.

Ia menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal sementara kepalanya dimiringkan ke kiri.

Nafasnya teratur dan panjang-panjang.

Rambut berwarna _golden_ _brown_ itu jatuh menutupi dahinya.

Tangan YooChun meraih poni depan sang pemuda. "Kau menungguku lagi, Park JunSu? Kenapa begitu keras kepala?"

Kini tangan YooChun membelai pipi _chubby_ itu, matanya memancarkan rasa sayang dan rindu.

"Su…" YooChun membungkuk untuk dapat melihat wajah JunSu lebih jelas, makin lama wajah YooChun makin mendekati wajah imut-imut itu. Saat bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir pink milik JunSu, YooChun mengurungkan niatnya dan mengecup dagu JunSu.

.

.

Gelap.

Seorang anak diselubungi kegelapan pekat.

Ketakutan, ia memeluk lututnya dan menangis tersedu.

Ditengah tangisnya seorang pria muncul, menepuk kepalanya dan pergi.

Sang anak mencoba mengejar dan memanggil, suaranya tak dapat keluar.

Saat ia menyerah dan kembali menangis, pria itu berbalik untuk menepuk kepalanya kemudian mendaratkan kecupan pada dagunya.

.

JunSu mengerjabkan matanya.

Otak dan matanya secara lambat mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi kini.

Apakah ia masih bermimpi?

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu JunSu sadar bahwa memang ada seseorang yang mengecupnya dan orang itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Deru nafas JunSu yang tiba-tiba tidak teratur memaksa YooChun membuka mata, menarik tubuhnya dan segera berbalik.

"Hyung!" Panggil JunSu.

Tanpa menoleh atau berhenti YooChun menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Hyung, apa kau membenciku? Mengapa?"

JunSu mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia merasa sakit pada dadanya.

Semakin dipikirkan ia semakin tak mengerti sikap dingin sang kakak.

Kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang selalu berdiri didepan JunSu dengan kedua tangannya direntangkan untuk melindungi adiknya saat kedua orang tua mereka bertengkar dan mulai mengasari mereka.

Sosok kakak yang dikagumi oleh JunSu.

Orang yang selalu berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya, seberapa cepat apapun kaki kecil JunSu mencoba menyamainya.

Tapi sosok itu akan selalu menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya saat JunSu terjatuh. Yang sepertinya kini tidak pernah lagi dilakukannya.

JunSu merindukan sosok itu.

Satu-satunya orang yang dapat diandalkannya dikeluarganya.

Tempatnya untuk bersandar, selain pada ChangMin.

Getaran pada sakunya mengalihkan JunSu dari lamunannya.

"Yeoboseo…"

"Su-ie.. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Maksudnya? Kau menelpon di pagi hari hanya mengucapkan itu? Tanpa memberikan salam pula."

Seseorang diseberang mendesah. "Baik. Aku ulangi. Yeoboseo.. JunSu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

JunSu tertawa. "Aku baik-baik saja. Memang apa yang dapat terjadi padaku?"

"Oh.. Hanya saja aku merasa kau memanggilku."

"Yah! Kau terlalu percaya diri!"

"…."

"ChangMin ah..? Masih disana?"

"Bila kau tak membutuhkanku, sebaiknya teleponnya aku putus."

"Eh? Jangan! Min ah, Jangan marah. Aku memang merindukanmu dan sedang memikirkanmu barusan." Rasa panas merambati pipi JunSu.

"…"

"Min ah.. Benar-benar marah ya?"

"…"

"Min ah.. Katakan sesuatu." Suara merajuk mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

"Buka pintu apartemenmu."

"Eh?"

"Lakukan saja."

Bingung namun akhirnya menurut juga, JunSu membuka pintu depan apartemen untuk disambut oleh keberadaan tubuh tinggi seorang pria dengan ponsel ditangan kirinya.

"Yah! Kenapa tak langsung bilang telah berada di sini!" JunSu memukul dada sang pria tinggi, berpura-pura marah padahal senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku…"

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tahu." JunSu memotong.

Ia memang mengerti dan tahu bahwa ChangMin tak pandai berkata-kata. Pria yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu mengikuti JunSu, menjaganya dari belakang dan menariknya berdiri saat jatuh.

Tak pernah ada kata-kata romantis penuh cinta ataupun puji-pujian namun ChangMin selalu ada.

JunSu tersenyum, membuat matanya berkilau-kilau oleh perasaan yang meluap-luap. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Jawab ChangMin dan kemudian membuka tangannya, mengundang JunSu mendekat. "Apa kau perlu jawaban Su-ie?"

"Tidak." Lengan JunSu makin erat memeluk tubuh itu. "Aku sudah tahu."

Dari celah kecil sebuah pintu yang terbuka, seseorang mengintip sepasang pria yang tengah berpelukan itu.

Wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan mutlak.

"Huh, Sampai mana aku ingin menyiksa diriku sendiri? Sampai mana kau ingin menyiksaku Park JunSu? " Ia tersenyum meremehkan namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah bahagia JunSu. "Aku mencintaimu, adikku tersayang. Aku ingin tahu apa jawabmu bila aku mengatakannya. Apakah kau akan menjawab 'Aku tahu'?"

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Adakah yang menyadari warningnya bertambah satu?

Readers : Tidak~~

Me : Hiks… TToTT

Kalau ada yang mau bilang wajahnya Su-Su dan Chunnie tak ada mirip-miripnya bila disebut saudara, saya hanya bisa nyengir kelinci. Bukankah Su-Su dan saudara kembarnya, abang Zuno juga tidak terlalu mirip? Mirip sih, hanya agak berbeda. Dalam keluarga kadang-kadang ada yang wajahnya berbeda. *malah ceramah*

Chap depan, yang ditunggu-tunggu, YunJae bertemu kembali~~~ (mungkin) mengingat plot diotak saya sedang kacau. *dilempar bata*

Review reply :

**Diitactorlove** : Muahahaha… JJ memang seksieh~~ Kita lihat nanti apakah Ah-In & JoongKi jatuh cinta apa tidak ya.. Sementara ini sih, masih musuhan tuh..

**Donidonita** : Iyah, mau buat pair baru. :D Yun bakalan sibuk dulu ngurusin mantannya tuh. :D

**ika-chiharu** : Yey~~ Soulmate kita memang keren. Tapi sekarang setelah melihat Micky begitu masih keren? :D Iya tuh, JoongKi & Ah-In kaya anak kecil. *disiram beer jg*

**RizmaHuka-huka** : Iya, saya cari aman, Rizma, makanya naik rating. Song JoongKi & Yoo Ah-In itu yang main Sungkyungkwan Scandal bareng Micky. Ganteng kok, silahkan Tanya mbah Google atau nonton dramya.. Aihh~~Saya lupa SiWon itu alim, saking orang yang diotak saya pantas jadi saingan Uno hanya SiWon.

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi** : Yup, banyak love triangle disini.. ^^v Soal YooNa & SiWon dijawab nanti yaw.. Hehehehe

**Zhie Hikaru-chan** : Iyah, demi kenyamanan bersama, dinaikkan saja. Mahap, Mi jg binggung kenapa kalau buat YJ pasti momentnya sedikit.

**Evil Baby Snow** : Eh? Sunbae~~~~ Gumawo pujiannya, saya masih belajar. . Sudah update cepat neyh, Sunbae.. ^^

**HyukAimimi fishy** : Kejadian malam itu? Apa ya~~ *siul-siul gejeh* Yang sabar yaw, saya akan berusaha~~!

**Hinata Fuyuki H** : JJ tidak jahat, hanya… er… nakal. Hohohoho… Jangan diceburin ke laut Micky n SiWonnya, Chingu. Ditenggelemin ke sungai saja. #plak

**Arisa Adachi** : Mwo? Arisa mau WonJae? Ada juga yang mau couple ini.. :D

**Fishy-kunyukELF** : Makasih.. *senyum geje* Iya, mau buat pair baru. Bosan juga itu-itu terus. :D

**Kyuyunjae04 capek login** : Yaw.. Sudah lanjut Chingu~~ Saya rajin khan? *minta dipuji* #plak

**zero BiE** : Eh.. Ada lagi yang suka WonJae.. Hohohoho…iya bener, JJ kaya Cleopatra, tapi menurut saya ada satu lagi sebutan yang cocok buat JJ. Tapi pendapat saya disempen dulu ah.. #digampar

**Noyii** : Apa boleh buat, JJ khan player juga.. Sabar yaw, Chingu.. Minnie? Ada kok.. itu khan.. *tunjuk Min* saya cinta Minnie, jadi pasti dimunculkan.

**White Tree** : Eon ngerasa Ah-In & JoongKi kok makin gejeh yaw? Ah-In kekanakan banget.. Mahapkan saya Oppa~~~ *pundung* Appa khan memang begitu, walaupun sedikit innocent tapi arogannya Appa tidak akan Eon hilangkan. Khukhukhu…

**Angel Xiah** : Mahap.. Saya lupa memperhitungkan soal alimnya SiWon.. TToTT Temukan jawaban apa JJ digrepe uno chap depan.. *sok ngiklan*

**dfaFallenAngel** : Dicopy, Chingu.. Appa pasti akan sangat berusaha mendapatkan JJ. Bosan saya lihat JJ begitu mudah bertekuk lutut sama Appa. :D

**icha22madhen** : Sudah, update chingu… ^^

**Priss Uchun** : Hehehe.. JJnya jadi liar kali ini.. Hehehe..Kita lihat apa mereka NC-an nanti.. khukhukhu..

**CD-Elfyza** : Iya, dy, YJnya nanti saja. Save the best for the last.. :D

**Moyoko Tomoyo** : Eh? Mo Chan kenapa? Sakit ya? Sudah sehat? Berarti saya tak perlu merasa berdosa nih telah mencemarkan pikiran Mo Chan? Asikkkk~~

**park min hyo** : Omoo~ Makasie sudah di Fave.. *kissu* Eh? Berkelas? Makasih.. *blushing* Saya akan berusaha~~~

.

Yak, sekian review replynya.

Minta cinta…. Tuangkan cinta kalian buat saya lewat review~~ :D

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	4. Chapter 4 : the 'Angel'

**Title : One Night Stand**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Various Artist (Mainly DBSK)**

**Disclaimer : They belong to them selves. I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY), Incest, a SLUTTY!Jae, Don't Like? Back off, I can't tolerate any bashing towards JJ. XO**

**Summary : YunHo bertemu dengan seorang 'malaikat' disebuah club. Akankah hubungan mereka akan berakhir hanya sebagai one-night-stand-relationship? **

**.  
><strong>

****I **dedicate t**his FF for My Chagiya Sweet Dongsaeng, White Tree.. and also, for you...**  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mata YunHo mengamati sosok gadis dihadapannya.

Terusan berwarna merah tampak sangat sesuai membalut tubuh langsingnya.

Rambut pirang panjangnya jatuh dengan lembut di bahunya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa?" Tanya YunHo akhirnya setelah beberapa saat hanya diam mengawasi.

"Sekarang bahkan tidak mau memanggilku Jess lagi? Padahal hanya beberapa hari berlalu." Bisiknya masih menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Huh? Bilang apa?"

"Aniya." Jessica akhirnya ia berani mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menggeleng membuat rambutnya beterbangan mengikuti gerakannya.

"Lalu?"

"…"

YunHo menghela nafas. "Dengar, aku tak punya waktu seharian. Jika memintaku datang hanya untuk duduk saja, aku permisi."

Jessica tersentak akan sikap kaku dan dingin yang didapatkannya.

"Op.. Ani.. YunHo, jangan pergi dulu." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku ingin bertemu untuk memintamu kembali padaku." Akhirnya kalimat yang telah dilatihnya semalaman meluncur juga.

"Huh? Kau memintaku kembali? Yang benar saja."

Susah payah Jessica menelan ludahnya, seolah ingin secara bersamaan menelan segala harga dirinya bulat-bulat.

"Iya, aku, _the ice princess _Jessica Jung, meminta, ani, memohon padamu untuk memaafkanku dan mau kembali padaku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tak bisa tanpamu."

"Bila segala yang kau katakan benar adanya, mengapa membuangku? Mencampakkanku tepat pada hari ulang tahunku."

"…"

"Kenapa diam?"

"…"

"Jelaskan." YunHo menatap Jessica dalam-dalam, tak sekalipun suara bass itu bernada tinggi, namun Jessica tahu sang pemilik suara sangat marah.

"Karena aku tak memiliki jaminan bahwa kau mencintaiku! Aku ingin kau sekali saja mengejarku! Apa kau sadar betapa pasifnya hubungan kita? Hubungan kita hambar, tak ada gairah, kau tak pernah menyentuhku. Semuanya hanya sebatas berpengangan tangan atau merangkul saja."

Jessica menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Aku memang dingin, YunHo, tapi aku tetap seorang wanita. Aku ingin diberikan keyakinan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku ingin kau memperhatikanku, memeluk atau sesekali mengecupku. Menunjukkan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku."

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan untuk memberikan segala tuntutanmu. Aku memang seperti ini. Lalu kenapa memintaku kembali?"

"Karena aku menyadari tak ada yang sepertimu. Tak ada yang memperlakukanku begitu baik selain dirimu. Menjagaku seperti aku begitu berharga. Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Rasa kekalahan dan kehilangan memenuhi rongga dada Jessica saat memandang ke dalam mata coklat itu.

Jessica meraih tangan YunHo, butiran kristal mengalir di pipinya.

"Tidak… Tidak… _Don't say good bye_."

YunHo membalas genggaman tangan Jessica, sementara jari-jari tangan kirinya menghapuskan bulir-bulir bening itu.

"Maaf selama ini aku tak pernah peka akan perasaanmu. Maaf aku tak bisa kembali seperti dulu sebanyak apapun aku ingin kembali."

"K.. Kena.. Kenapa?"

"Maaf… Kumohon jangan menangis…"

Tanpa kata keluar lagi dari bibirnya, YunHo merengkuh tubuh gadis yang terus terisak itu untuk kemudian melepaskannya.

"Maaf."

Tak ayal, butiran bening itu makin deras menghujani wajah sang gadis.

.

-OneNight-

.

"Jae, kenapa tersenyum sendiri lagi? Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh."

JaeJoong terkikik geli. "Aku hanya tak sabar kembali pulang. Aku ingin segera melihat Siberian Husky milik Micky."

"Bila kau mau aku bisa membelikan satu lusin jenis ras itu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa memilikinya tanpa membeli kalau mau."

Ekspresi tak mengerti terpampang pada wajah tampan SiWon, membuat JaeJoong tak tahan untuk tak mengusilinya. Disambarnya keadaan _off_ _guard_ seorang Choi SiWon sebagai kesempatan mencuri ciuman.

"Kau berhutang padaku karena 'mendiamkanku' selama di sini." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum menyingkir, memberikan tempat pada YooNa yang akan segera menyusul mereka, diindikasikan oleh suara tawa riangnya yang telah terdengar dari tangga pesawat.

"SiWonnie~~ Dengar, kakek memberikanku benda yang telah sangat lama kuinginkan~~!"

YooNa datang dengan langkah ringan dan langsung mengambil tempat pada sisi kiri SiWon sementara JaeJoong duduk disebelah sang gadis.

"Apa itu?"

"Hehehehe.. Nanti saja aku beritahu. Ini kejutan~!"

"Baiklah.."

"Kau tidak penasaran?" Mata besar YooNa melebar tak percaya.

"Tidak."

"Akh~~ SiWonnie payah~~ Tidak seru sekali!"

SiWon hanya tertawa sementara JaeJoong sibuk dengan sebuah buku, kacamata bertengger pada hidung mancungnya, ia mencoba mengabaikan pasangan yang tengah berpelukan itu. YooNa tengah menjadikan dada SiWon sebagai bantalnya.

"Ah~~ Begini lebih nyaman." Komentarnya dan membuat pola lingkaran pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Ya, memang nyaman."

Tangan SiWon berada pada pinggul YooNa, dan seperti sebelumnya, tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis, dua jari kekasihnya terkait dengan jari seorang pria tertentu.

Kepala SiWon memang bersandar pada puncak kepala YooNa namun matanya mengarah pada sosok itu. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh JaeJoong.

.

-OneNight-

.

YunHo mendengar suara lembut seorang gadis menyapanya. Mengingat _mood_nya sedang tidak baik ia memutuskan lebih baik mengabaikan siapapun itu dan memfokuskan diri pada gelas vodkanya.

"Hallo…"

Suara itu kembali berusaha dan seolah lebih keras kepala, YunHo mengabaikan keberadaan sang gadis. Pertemuan dengan Jessica tadi siang telah membuyarkan suasana hatinya. Perasaannya yang telah buruk menjadi makin buruk saja.

"Ukh…"

Tak tahan karena diabaikan, akhirnya sang gadis menyerah juga.

"Wah.. Wah.. Kasihan sekali gadis tadi."

Kali ini suara lembut sekali lagi terdengar namun YunHo dapat membedakan bahwa suara tersebut milik seorang pria.

YunHo memejamkan mata. _Why everyone choose tonight to hook him up?_

Tidakkah mereka dapat melihat dia sedang tidak berminat?

Satu-satunya yang ingin diajaknya bicara sekarang adalah Kim JaeJoong.

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang buruk." Ia berkata seolah membuat pernyataan bukannya pertanyaan.

"_Yeah, dan kau yang terus mengoceh membuat suasana hatiku memburuk!"_ Ingin YunHo menjeritkan kalimat itu.

Sebaliknya, ia malah mengosongkan gelas ketiganya dalam lima belas menit terakhir.

"Perlu bantuan untuk memperbaikinya?" Orang itu mendekat, membisikkan kalimat itu dengan gaya menggoda kemudian sengaja meniup telinga YunHo pada kata-kata terakhirnya. YunHo dapat mencium wangi parfum dari jarak sedekat itu, wangi yang entah bagaimana familiar dihidungnya.

Berdecak kesal, akhirnya YunHo memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang orang yang mencoba menggodanya dan apapun kalimat pedas yang hendak dilontarkannya menguap begitu saja.

Pria itu, sesuai tebakan YunHo dari suaranya, memiliki _milky_ _skin_, bibir sewarna _cherry_ dan sepasang mata besar yang membawa pergi kemarahannya.

Bola mata coklat YunHo bergerilya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sang pria, menilai penampilannya yang masuk dalam kategori modis.

Kemeja warna pastel yang dikenakannya terbuka tiga kancing, memamerkan kulit putih mulusnya dan membuat siapapun ingin menyibakkan sisa kain yang menutupinya.

Bila orang ini disebut malaikat, maka YunHo tak akan heran. Karena dilihat dari berbagai sudut ia terlahir dengan kecantikan sempurna.

Sedetik kemudian YunHo mengalihkan pandangannya. _"Percuma mengagumi orang ini, toh dia bukan Kim JaeJoong."_

"Kenapa cemberut lagi? Tadi kau seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tidak jadi?"

"…."

"Sayang sekali wajah begini hanya dipergunakan untuk cemberut." YunHo menyentakkan dagunya yang ditarik paksa oleh pria tak dikenal itu.

"Hey, bicaralah. Aku ingin mendengar suara bassmu."

Kali ini pria itu mendapat perhatian penuh dari seorang Jung YunHo.

"Dari mana tahu aku bersuara rendah?"

Pria itu merapikan poni yang sedikit menutupi matanya sebelum menjawab. "Menurutmu?" Kilau nakal melewati mata besarnya.

"Apa kau Kim JaeJoong?" YunHo mencoba peruntungannya.

"Bagaimana bila bukan? Bagaimana bila aku berbohong?" Seringainya makin melebar.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya memastikan itu."

Tangan YunHo menyambar lengan kecil sang pria, menyeretnya dari _bar counter_ W menuju _rest room_.

Setelah mengunci pintu salah satu kabin, segera saja YunHo membuka kancing kemeja keempat sang pria, menurunkan kemeja pastel tersebut hingga sebatas lengan dengan keras.

"Ouwh.. Aku tak suka pria yang kasar."

"Aku tak perduli tipe pria yang kau sukai." Balas YunHo pedas. "Sekarang berbalik."

"Bagaimana bila aku tidak mau?"

YunHo meraih kedua lengan pria itu, hendak membalik tubuhnya namun sang pria lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba saja YunHo mendapati bibirnya telah dilahap. Kaget karena diserang tanpa aba-aba membuat tubuh dan otak YunHo beku.

Sementara mata sang pria telah terpejam dan dengan senang hati menghisap bibir berbentuk hati itu. Tangan yang telah aktif memasuki kaos YunHo-lah yang mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, didorong dan dibalikkannya tubuh itu untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dicari-carinya. _Tatto_.

"Jadi kau memang Kim JaeJoong."

"Ahhh~~ Yunnie-_bear_ masih saja kasar dan tidak sabaran. Malam itu juga begitu." JaeJoong menaikkan kemeja bagian sebelah kiri, namun membiarkan bagian kanan masih menyangkut dilengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

JaeJoong berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih. "Yunnie-_bear_ lupa apa yang telah kita lakukan malam itu?"

Aliran darah seperti berhenti mengalir dalam sistem tubuh YunHo, membuatnya pucat pasi. "Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita sama-sama dewasa, jadi bayangkanlah apa yang dua orang pria lakukan hingga menyisakan bekas seperti itu." JaeJoong menyentuh leher YunHo, bekas merah yang ditinggalkannya masih tersisa sedikit.

"Ah, sudah hampir hilang. Aku jadi ingin membuatnya merah kembali."

Sesuatu yang basah dan hangat mengenai leher YunHo, susah payah ia menahan keinginan untuk menutup mata, mendesah dan menarik tubuh itu mendekat.

"Hentikan!" Didorongnya kembali tubuh JaeJoong.

"Malam itu kau tak menolakku…"

"Jadi malam itu kita memang…"

JaeJoong tertawa renyah kemudian melakukan kebiasaannya yaitu, menutup mulutnya saat tertawa. Kejadian malam itu masih diingatnya dengan jelas.

Malam yang sangat lucu dan tak terlupakan baginya.

.

_Bibir berbentuk hati itu bergerak seirama dengan bibir JaeJoong. _

_Mereka saling mengigit, mengulum dan bertukar saliva._

_JaeJoong mendekatkan tubuhnya begitu banyak hingga tak ada jarak barang satu incipun. _

_Tangan JaeJoong berada pada tengkuk YunHo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara kedua tangan YunHo telah berada pada pinggangnya dan memberikan elusan singkat sebelum memasuki pakaian tipis itu._

_Lalu tanpa peringatan YunHo mendorong tubuh JaeJoong hingga kepala pria itu membentur tembok._

"_Ouch…."_

_JaeJoong memejamkan mata saat merasakan denyut-denyut pada bagian belakang kepalanya. Dan ketika membuka mata ia tak melihat penampakan YunHo._

"_Yunnie…" Panggilnya. _

_Suara aliran air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi, ragu-ragu sejenak, JaeJoong menuju asal suara dan mendapati YunHo terkapar di lantai marmer yang dingin dengan seluruh minuman yang masuk dalam perutnya telah keluar. _

"_Yunnie… Apakah kau masih hidup?" Dengan ujung kakinya JaeJoong menggoyangkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu. _

_Tak ada jawaban tentu saja namun nafas YunHo yang pendek-pendek telah menjawab pertanyaan JaeJoong. _

"_Aish.."_

_Dengan menghentakkan kaki JaeJoong menuju telepon dan memanggil siapapun untuk membereskan kekacauan di kamar mandi sementara ia mengambil sebotol gin dari mini bar dalam kamar suite tersebut. _

_Ia melipat kakinya dan duduk di atas sofa memunggungi seorang room boy dan room maid yang melakukan pekerjaannya. _

"_Jangan sentuh." Ujarnya tiba-tiba seolah memiliki mata pada belakang kepalanya saat sang room maid dengan wajah tertarik ingin menyentuh YunHo. "Cepat selesaikan lalu kalian bisa pergi."_

_JaeJoong memberikan tips lalu mengusir kedua orang tersebut dan menarik tubuh YunHo menuju tempat tidur yang berukuran king size._

"_Wah.. Pakaiannya kotor."_

_Senyum licik lagi-lagi menghiasi wajahnya, segera saja ia melucuti segala pakaian yang menempel di kulit YunHo untuk kemudian memandangi tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna itu. _

"_Sayang aku tak bisa mencicipi tubuh ini." _

_Sekali lagi dipandanginya tubuh YunHo, kulit kecoklatannya yang sepertinya akibat terbakar matahari. Tanpa sadar JaeJoong menjilati bibirnya. _

"_Tidak ada salahnya meninggalkan jejak. Sayang bila tidak ditandai." Bisiknya tak mau rugi. _

_Maka, JaeJoong segera naik ke atas tubuh pingsan YunHo dan duduk pada bagian perutnya. _

_Ia menghisap kulit bagian leher YunHo dan meninggalkan warna merah disana. Awalnya hanya satu tapi lama kelamaan JaeJoong menyukai rasa dan wangi tubuh YunHo hingga ia meninggalkan jejaknya begitu banyak. _

"_Hmmm.. Kau terasa dan wangi seperti citrus, Yunnie.. Apakah yang dibawah sana juga terasa seperti citrus?Khukhukhu…" Tawa mencurigakan keluar dari bibir cherrynya. "Tapi ini akan menjadi one man show dan aku tak suka itu, jadi lain kali saja Yunnie."_

_Dikecupnya sekilas bibir YunHo sebelum bangkit. _

_Mata hitamnya menangkap onggokan pakaian YunHo dan kilau nakal terus saja melintasi matanya. _

_JaeJoong mengambil seluruh pakaian YunHo kemudian membungkusnya. _

_Setelah menuliskan pesan dan meletakkannya pada bed side table, JaeJoong melenggang pergi. _

_Namun tidak sebelum menyempatkan diri melemparkan kiss bye pada pria tak sadar yang telah diselimutinya itu. _

"_Andai aku bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya besok pagi. Mempermainkan orang dengan tipe serius seperti dia selalu menyenangkan."_

_._

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu, kenapa malah diabaikan begini." YunHo mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

"Yunnie, berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya agar kau mengerti. Kita sama-sama dewasa, jadi kau tahu apa yang terjadi. Kau sungguh hebat malam itu. Atau aku harus memberitahukannya secara detail?"

"….."

Wajah YunHo menjadi semakin keruh.

"Tak usah memasang wajah seperti itu. Kalau kau mau melupakan kejadian malam itu, silahkan. Anggap saja semuanya hanya _one-night-stand_." JaeJoong sengaja melontarkan kalimat itu, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi orang yang serius macam YunHo.

"Tidak."

"Huh?"

"Aku memang tak ingat apa yang telah terjadi namun aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Huh? Maksudnya?"

"Aku akan menikahimu."

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hayooo~~ Siapa yang sudah tertipu dan membuat kesimpulan yadong seperti YunHo mengenai kejadian malam itu? Ngaku~~~ Hohohohoho… *ketawa iblis bareng JJ*

Banyak yang kecewa? Saya tahu pasti banyak dan sekarang kalian pasti berminat nimpukin saya. Jangan yaw~~ *kitten eyes*

Rencana awal chap ini Yun yang dominan tapi malah sl*tty JJ yang mengambil alih..hohohoho… *highfive sama JJ*

Bagi yang bingung kenapa Yun tiba-tiba tepar, tentu saja karena minum vodka satu botol tanpa es, yang dijamin pasti akan mengalami nasib seperti itu. :D

Maaf, saya sedang buru-buru dan tak sempat membuat review reply. Tapi terima kasih banyak review penuh cintanya~~ Minta lagi~~~

Kalau mendapat banyak cinta saya rajin update lho.. hohohoho...

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	5. Chapter 5 : Catch me, if you can

**Title : One Night Stand**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Various Artist (Mainly DBSK)**

**Disclaimer : They belong to them selves. I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY), Incest, a SLUTTY!Jae, Don't Like? Back off, I can't tolerate any bashing towards JJ. XO**

**Summary : YunHo bertemu dengan seorang 'malaikat' disebuah club. Akankah hubungan mereka akan berakhir hanya sebagai one-night-stand-relationship? **

.

**I dedicate this FF for My Chagiya Sweet Dongsaeng, White Tree.. and also, for you...**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aku akan menikahimu."

JaeJoong terpekur, tak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri. "Huh? Ulangi sekali lagi."

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab dengan menikahimu."

Sekali dua kali JaeJoong mengedipkan mata kaget, detik berikutnya ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA….."

Andai saja mereka tak berada dalam kabin _rest_ _room_ yang sempit mungkin ia telah berguling-guling di lantai karena geli.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tak ada yang lucu di sini. Baik, kabin sempit dan sedikit bau memang bukan tempat yang romantis untuk melamar tapi aku serius."

Kata-kata dan wajah serius YunHo membuat suara tawa makin menjadi-jadi keluar dari bibir _cherry_ tersebut, tawanya malah terdengar makin histeris.

"Sungguh, kau orang terlucu yang pernah aku temui seumur hidupku. Telah lama aku tak tertawa seperti ini. Aku rasa kau berbakat menjadi pelawak." JaeJoong akhirnya mampu menguasai diri setelah lima menit penuh tertawa tanpa henti. Sesekali ia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Kim JaeJoong, aku sungguh-sungguh. Ini bukan lelucon. Sebagai pria sejati, aku akan menikahimu."

JaeJoong mencoba mengalihkan tawanya dengan deheman. "Dengar, aku bukan seorang gadis. Aku ulangi sekali lagi, _bukan_ seorang gadis yang akan menangis atau menuntut untuk dinikahi hanya karena menghabiskan satu malam bersama." Ia menekankan pada kata bukan. "Gadispun sekarang tidak lagi perduli soal begini. Lagipula kau bukan orang pertama yang melewatkan malam bersamaku. Jadi lupakan saja."

Rasa tidak puas terbayang dalam wajah tampan milik YunHo. "Tidak. Ini bertentangan dengan prinsipku, aku akan merasa berdosa seumur hidupku bila tak menikahimu."

"Hahaha.. Kau kolot sekali. Zaman sekarang sudah tak ada yang mempermasalahkan mengenai hal seperti ini."

"Aku tak mengikuti alur zaman. Aku membuat zamanku sendiri."

"Aku adalah milik…"

"Choi SiWon." Potong YunHo cepat. "Aku tahu. Kau disebut sebagai _concubine_-nya. Bila denganku kau bisa menjadi ratu, permaisuri, raja kedua atau apapun kau ingin menyebut dirimu."

"Wah.. Wah… Kau benar-benar tipe yang terlalu serius. Dengar, apapun kesimpulan yang kau buat dalam kepalamu mengenai malam itu, aku ingin memperjelas bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya bermain-main saja. Tak terjadi apapun. Tapi bila kau ingin terjadi sesuatu, aku lebih dari senang hati untuk itu." Jari-jari JaeJoong menyusup ke dalam rambut _brunette_ tebal itu.

"Apa ini hanya akal-akalanmu karena tak ingin terikat? Atau kau takut dengan Choi SiWon?"

Kesimpulan yang dibuat YunHo membuat JaeJoong sekali lagi ternganga.

"Hahahaha… Sesukamu sajalah. Tapi yang pasti aku tak berminat menikah denganmu."

"Aku akan membuatmu mau."

"Katakan saja sejujurnya bahwa kau memang menginginkanku, tak perlu berputar-putar begini Yunnie-_bear_." Binar mata yang melintasi iris hitam itu penuh dengan _lust_ sementara YunHo memerah.

"…."

"Awwwww… Dibalik sikap arogan nan kasarmu ternyata kau polos dan pemalu." Dicubitnya kedua pipi YunHo sebelum membuka pintu kabin.

"Nah, Yunnie_… Catch me, if you can…"_

JaeJoong mengutip salah satu judul film Hollywood sebagai tantangan kepada YunHo dan kemudian menghilang. Tak lupa ia meniupkan cium jauh pada sang pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

.

-OneNight-

.

Ah-In mengutuki nasibnya yang harus pergi ke _convenience_ _store_ di hari libur yang harusnya dihabiskan dengan bersantai. Jauh dari stress karena pekerjaan, jauh dari rasa frustasi karena menemani seseorang ke _club_ dari waktu ke waktu, jauh dari rasa kesal akibat ulah dari seseorang bergigi kelinci yang malas diingatnya, namun terus teringat karena ledakan dendam yang makin lama makin menjadi.

Seharusnya ia dapat duduk-duduk menikmati _afternoon_ _tea_ atau apalah, bukannya mengelilingi kota Seoul demi mencarikan sebatang coklat untuk sepupunya yang sedang hamil muda dan dititipkan di rumah Ah-In dikarenakan suaminya sedang keluar kota.

Awalnya tak ada yang menyusahkan dari sepupunya yang sedang mengandung itu, tidak sampai ia tiba-tiba menginginkan sesuatu dan harus Ah-In yang mencarikan. Harus. Tak bisa ditawar-tawar.

Setelah tiga jam penuh berputar-putar akhirnya Ah-In mendapatkan coklat yang diidam-idamkan sang sepupu. Segera saja ia menyetir mobilnya kembali pulang namun mata elang Ah-In mengenali punggung seseorang yang tengah bersepeda dengan _headphone_ besar bertengger ditelinganya.

Senyum sadis mewarnai sudut-sudut bibir Ah-In.

Dengan sengaja ia memainkan gas dan terus membunyikan klakson.

Sang pengguna sepeda mengalah dengan menyingkir, memberikan jalan pada audi hitam yang berisik itu.

Tapi Ah-In belum puas, ia terus saja memainkan gas dan sesekali bertindak seolah (memang) ingin menyerempet sepeda yang dikendarai _player_ bergigi kelinci yang pasti dikenalinya dimanapun dan dalam keadaan apapun.

JoongKi menoleh kesal pada audi hitam yang terus membuntutinya, hendak melihat siapa pengemudi gila yang bisa-bisanya bertindak begitu kekanakan namun sayang jendela mobil itu begitu gelap.

"Aish.. Lihat saja…" Ia mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya dan berbelok ditikungan, seperti dugaanya audi itu mengikuti.

Kemudian, suara derak kayu beradu dengan sesuatu terdengar dengan mengerikan.

Ya, audi hitam Ah-In menabrak sebuah pohon berukuran sedang yang dengan gagah berdiri di dekat tikungan yang ternyata adalah sebuah lahan parkir. Keadaan sekitar yang gelap gulita membuatnya tak menyadari keberadaan pohon itu.

"_Shit_!" Ah-In memukul stir dan membanting pintu mobil terbuka untuk mengecek keadaan mobilnya.

Tangannya mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi, bamper mobilnya tersayang hancur, penyok dengan sempurna.

Suara cekikikan yang tak asing sampai ke telinga Ah-In. "Sudah kuduga itu kamu, pria bar-bar."

Tangan Ah-In terkepal menahan amarah.

"Wah.. Parah juga ya. Malang sekali nasib mobil ini." JoongKi mengamat-amati bagian bamper mobil dengan wajah (sok) kasihan. "Kau harus lebih hati-hati bila mengemudi. Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa."

"Kau…"

Senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kelinci yang dimilikinya sekali lagi dipamerkan oleh JoongKi. Sungguh Ah-In ingin merontokkan gigi kelinci itu, dan seolah dapat membaca pikiran Ah-In, JoongKi segera melambaikan selamat tinggal dari jok sepeda.

"Selamat berjuang, kuharap ada orang yang mau menolong bar-bar sepertimu."

Ah-In memaki keras, pada saat yang sama, sobatnya, Jung YunHo juga sedang merutuk dalam kabin _rest_ _room_ W. Dua orang sahabat melawan dua orang _player_ yang juga bersahabat.

Entah siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

.

-OneNight-

.

Segala cara telah dikerahkan YunHo untuk membuat JaeJoong menerima lamarannya, namun tak satupun usahanya berhasil.

Segala cara yang terpikir untuk melamar seorang gadis tepatnya. Mungkin YunHo lupa bahwa JaeJoong bukanlah seorang gadis, jadi melamarnya dengan mengirimkan seratus batang mawar ke _mansion_ Choi SiWon, tentulah bukan ide jenius.

Plus, YunHo seperti melemparkan surat tantangan tepat pada wajah SiWon.

"Kirimkan kembali semuanya." Perintah JaeJoong pada kurir yang terpesona akan senyuman manis yang disunggingkannya.

Saat berbalik, ia mendapati SiWon tengah bersandar pada pintu kayu berukuran besar dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Siapa yang mengirimkan itu? Mengapa dikembalikan?"

JaeJoong memiringkan kepalanya. "Oho.. Ada yang cemburu? Tuan Choi, apakah kau cemburu?"

Segera saja pinggang ramping JaeJoong telah berada dalam dekapan SiWon. "Kau tahu aku tak suka bila ada yang mendekatimu. Aku tak segan-segan memotong tangannya bila berani menyentuhmu."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Tawa halus keluar dari bibi _cherry_nya.

"Tidak. Bila dia serius berusaha merebutmu dariku, aku akan benar-benar melenyapkannya dari muka bumi."

"Posesif sekali."

"….."

"Kau tahu aku suka sekali bermain-main." JaeJoong beranjak setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi SiWon.

"Bila kau sampai serius dengan siapapun, saat itu akan menjadi akhir hidupnya, dan bila dia telah merebut hatimu, aku terpaksa harus mencabut hati dari tubuhmu."

.

.

"JaeJoong, ini untukmu."

YunHo meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil dihadapan JaeJoong yang tengah bersama dengan JoongKi. Keduanya menghentikan percakapannya dan menatap bergantian antara kotak dengan orang yang memberikannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja. Aku meminta temanku untuk mendesainkannya khusus untukmu."

JaeJoong membuka kotak berwarna merah itu dan mendapati sebuah _bracelet_ dengan hiasan inisial J pada bagian tengahnya.

"Kau telah menolak cincin cartier yang kuberikan"

"Mwo! Kau menolak cincin cartier?"

JoongKi memotong dengan terkejut, dan seolah tak ada yang menginterupsi, YunHo melanjutkan, "Jadi aku ingin memberikan _bracelet _ini untuk menandakan keseriusanku. Aku tak memintamu menikah denganku sekarang. Kita melangkah perlahan saja. Mungkin bertunangan saja dulu."

"Mwo? Bertunangan? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Hening.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

JoongKi memandang antara YunHo dan JaeJoong yang sibuk saling menatap.

"Perlu lebih dari sekedar seratus batang bunga, cincin atau sekedar _bracelet_ untuk mendapatkanku, Yunnie."

JaeJoong mengembalikan _bracelet _yang terbuat dari emas putih itu ke dalam kotak dan mendorongnya ke seberang meja dimana YunHo duduk.

"_I'm not that easy_, Yunnie-_bear_." Ia bangkit, berbisik kemudian menghadiahkan gigitan pada daun telinga YunHo.

Lama YunHo hanya terdiam, tak bergerak.

Membuat JoongKi bingung harus berkata apa.

Haruskah ia menghibur pria di depannya?

Atau sebaiknya menyusul JaeJoong?

"Errr…. YunHo Ssi.."

Sesaat YunHo hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh? JoongKi Ssi, sejak kapan ada di sini?"

JoongKi memutar bola matanya, sedikit kesal karena keberadaannya tidak dianggap.

"Sejak tadi, jauh sebelum anda datang untuk berbicara dengan JaeJoong."

"Eh? Anda mengenal JaeJoong?"

Ingin sekali JoongKi memukul dahinya sendiri karena begitu mudah memberikan informasi pada YunHo.

"JoongKi Ssi?"

"Iya, saya teman JaeJoong."

"Teman dekat?"

Segera saja JoongKi merasakan firasat buruk akan pertanyaan yang diajukan YunHo, terlebih bila dipandang dengan tatapan berharap seperti itu.

"Err… Tidak juga." JoongKi memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"Apakah anda salah satu dari…?"

"TIDAK!" Ia segera menyemburkan kata tidak, tanpa membiarkan kalimat apapun itu selesai dirangkai oleh YunHo.

"Ohh…"

YunHo memainkan kotak berisi _bracelet_ di tangannya.

"_Bracelet_ yang bagus sekali. Anda memesannya dimana?"

"Anda menyukai ini? Bila anda mau, silahkan, ambil saja."

"Eh? Bukankan…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh JaeJoong tidak mau menerimanya." YunHo berdiri dan menyerahkannya pada JoongKi. "Bila anda tak menginginkannya, dibuang juga tidak apa-apa."

JoongKi menatap punggung YunHo yang menjauh menuju _dance floor_. "Kasihan juga Siberian Husky kecil itu."

"Song.. Joong.. Ki…" Sebuah tangan menyentuh lehernya, membuat JoongKi terkejut setengah mati.

"Yah! Kim JaeJoong! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

JaeJoong hanya menatap JoongKi aneh serta menadahkan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Kotaknya."

"Huh?"

"Kemarikan kotaknya."

JoongKi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kau tidak mau?"

"Serahka sekarang juga."

"Tidak. _Bracelet_ ini bagus, lagipula inisialnya J, namaku JoongKi, jadi cocok bukan?"

Sebuah senyuman manis namun JoongKi tahu berbahaya, membuatnya menyerahkan kotak itu pada pemilik sahnya.

"Katakan saja terus terang kalau kau menginginkan benda ini."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Hanya saja aku tidak berkata dia boleh memberikannya pada orang lain."

.

-OneNight-

.

ChangMin mendapati JunSu telah berada di depan pintu apartemennya dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Su-ie? Sedang apa di sini pagi-pagi."

JunSu mendongkak memandang sosok tinggi melintang di atasnya.

Rasa panik mencengkram dada ChangMin saat menyadari bekas-bekas air mata pada pipi _chubby_ kekasihnya.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa?"

Tak perlu waktu sedetik untuk ChangMin melepaskan segala bungkusan makanannya dan berjongkok. Jari-jarinya menghapuskan bulir-bulir air yang mulai mengalir dari mata sipit JunSu yang bengkak.

"Min…"

"Ya.. Ya.. Aku disini…"

"Min…"

"Ya, Su-ie."

"Min…"

"Ya…"

"ChangMin ah…"

Tanpa lelah ChangMin terus menjawab panggilan JunSu yang diiringi oleh air mata dan isakan.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya, Su-ie?" _Pikirnya sambil memeluk tubuh gemetar JunSu, mencoba meredakan tangisan JunSu.

Apapun penjelasan akan apa yang terjadi bisa menunggu, tapi membuat agar JunSu kembali tersenyum ceria tak bisa menunggu.

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Perasaan saya saja atau FF ini makin melantur dan ampuni saya, akhir-akhir ini saya tak pernah bisa menulis lebih dari 9 lembar.

Aihhh… T^T

Tapi jangan bosan.. Saya akan berusaha keras memperbaiki FF ini.. *bow*

Review reply dari chap 3-4 :

**zero BiE** : JJ cinta SW apa tidak? Tidak tahu. #plak Ketemuan WonJae? Belum saya pikirkan bagaimana.. Hahahaha.. Sabar.. Sabar.. Mungkin nanti diceritakan. ^^v

**diitactorlove** : Iya, saya lagi suka MinSu.. :D Hehehe.. Saya suka JJ yang nakal, tapi chap ini agak berkurang naughtynya yaw?

**DeVIL MaGNAe RIn** : Yeeey~~ Reviewer baru~~ *ngasih bunga* Iya, kali ini kalaupun JJ dimaki s*ut tak akan marah, karena memang. *dihajar* Iya, uchun bertepuk sebelah tangan sama adeknya.

**Yugana Ran** : YooSu saudara kandung atau bukan mungkin dijawab di chap depan. :D KyuMin? Maaf, tidak, chingu. Saya pusing, kebanyakan chara. ^^v Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya nanti pelan-pelan dijawab di chap berikut-berikutnya yaw. #plak

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi** : Hahaha.. Belum.. Tidak semudah itu YJ bersatu. Hohohohoho… *ketawa iblis* Iya, makasi sarannya, saya memang malas nulis FB dan baru sadar kalau dari HP, italic tak terdeteksi. Mian yaw..

**RizmaHuka-huka** : Iya, warnnya ditambah incest.. Yey~~ ada yang sadar~~ JunSu tak tau lah cinta sama uchun atau tidak. . Uuw.. Makasie cintah segala bahasanya. Hahaha..rupanya Rizma tertipu. Saya juga cinta b*tch JJ, cocok sama mukanya. #plak

**icha22madhen** : Mau AhKi jadi pasangan? Saya minta sogokan, review terus sampai FF gejeh ini kelar. :p JJ tidak mau nikah tuh chingu, bagaimana dong? :D

**Moyoko Tomoyo** : HanChul sudah dari chap 1, tapi hanya penggembira saja. Akhirnya Mo Chan suka YooSu. Kita lihat chap depan masih suka atau tidak. *tertawa iblis* Mana manganya *nadahin tangan* Tenang, Mo Chan, un belum berbakat untuk NC, jadi mungkin ditiadakan.

**Zhie Hikaru-chan** : Aneh yaw, kalau MinSu pacaran? :D Hehehe.. Mi kira bakal banyak yang protes karena Yun begitu polos, ternyata tidak. ^^

**ika-chiharu** : Yey~~ Satu lagi yang sadar warnnya nambah~~! ChangMinnie nanti sama saya saja, kalau YooSu jadian. #plak Ini, AhKi sudah nonggol lagi, dua chpa lagi mungkin hubungan mereka aka nada perkembangan. Ditungguin yaw…

**nenekcomel** : Eon lagi suka tema cerita aneh-aneh.. Hehehehe.. Chap depan YooSu deh, janji. Kalau eon ada ide mungkin full YooSu.

**HyukAimimi fishy** : Mian.. Saya sedang terkena sindrom hanya sanggup menulis pencek-pendek. T^T Yup, pintar, chingu, JJ memang tertawa ngakak karena lamaran Yun. Iya, YunHo jadi pria kolot disini.

**Lanlopumin** : Annyeong, gumawo, sudah review dari chap 1 sampai sekarang, chingu. *hugs* Eh? Rumit yaw? Mahap.. Baik, akan saya tambahkan bumbu lagi, biar makin sedep.. #plak Belum.. Saya mau nyiksa Yun dulu sebelum mempersatukan mereka. Hohohoho..

**Angel Xiah** : rebel-nya Ah-In dan playernya JoongKi tergantikan oleh gejeh.. , Hohohoho, maaf harus menipumu, chingu. ^^v

**dfaFallenAngel** : Segitu sudah menderita belum Yun untuk mendapatkan JJ? Tenang, nanti dosisnya saya tambahkan lagi.

**Kyuyunjae04 males login** : Iya, YooSu saudaraan.

**Hinata Fuyuki H** : Nambah lagi yang sadar warnnya~ Yey~~ *tabor confetti* Belum.. Tidak akan saya biarkan semudah itu mereka nikah. Karena saya juga ngincer JJ *ditabok Yun*

**Arisa Adachi** : Mahap, membuat bingung dengan FB-nya.. Sudah diapdet dengan cepat lho.. ^^

**Noyii** : Umma belum akan tobat dalam waktu dekat sepertinya. :D

**Donidonita** : YooSu entah akan jadi couple atau tidak. Masih belum tahu. SiWon YooNa juga belum tahu.

**evil baby snow** : Belum sunbae.. FF ini masih datar, dan sepertinya akan lebih panjang dari rencana awal saya.

**Riyuki** : Saya juga geli kok membayangkan Yun dengan wajah polos bilang "Aku akan menikahimu."

**sizunT hanabi** : Iya, Yunnie sudah tak sabaraan.

**White Tree** : Yun antara polos sama dodol beda tipis. Eon sampe bingung harus kasian atau marahin Appa. Yosh.. Untuk YunSica eon akan berusaha lagi~~! Iya nih, eon kebawa mood yang tak enak terus dari kemarin.

**jongwoonieswife-sj** : Yey.. Gumawo reviewnya eon.. Ikuti terus yaw.. *kissu, ngasih pop corn buat sogokan*

**Fishy-kunyukELF** : Eh? Makin progress makin suka? Seriusan? Saya makin stress karena makin ngelantur ini FF. Ini sudah ada AhKi-nya, tapi masih sedikit.

Yak, sudah semua. Kalau ada yang terlewat, maaf yaw.. Dan tolong beritahukan bila ada yang terlewat.

Terus, berhubung akhir-akhir ini saya sering down, minta semangat dengan review... *kitten eyes*

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	6. Chapter 6 : Goodbye

**Title : One Night Stand**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Various Artist (Mainly DBSK)**

**Disclaimer : They belong to them selves. I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY), Incest, a SLUTTY!Jae, Don't Like? Back off, I can't tolerate any bashing towards JJ. XO**

**Summary : YunHo bertemu dengan seorang 'malaikat' disebuah club. Akankah hubungan mereka akan berakhir hanya sebagai one-night-stand-relationship? **

.

I dedicate this FF for My Chagiya Sweet Dongsaeng, White Tree.. and also, for you...

.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA WARNING<strong> : Sebelumnya, saya peringatkan untuk menyiapkan baskom, ember atau panci untuk muntah. Karena chap ini agak (sangat) _cheesy_ di bagian awal.

_Happy reading_…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Min ah~~ Mengapa harus menutupi mataku seperti ini~!" JunSu merengek sambil memegang tangan ChangMin yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Ouch…" JunSu nyaris tersandung dan secara reflek meraih ke depan.

"Hati-hati."

"Bagaimana bisa hati-hati bila mataku ditutup kain dan kau menambah dengan tangan kurus keringmu."

"Biar saja tanganku kurus kering, daripada bantet." Ada nada mengejek dalam suara ChangMin yang membuat JunSu makin cemberut.

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Merasa tersindir Su-Ie?"

"Aish.. Aku mau pulang saja! Aku tidak suka bila kau mulai mengejekku." JunSu mencoba membuka tutup matanya namun ChangMin lebih cepat untuk menangkap tangannya.

"Jangan dulu. Dua meter lagi kita sampai."

ChangMin menuntunnya lagi dan berbagai keluhan tumpah dari bibir merah JunSu.

Tiba-tiba ChangMin melepaskan tuntunan tangannya dan melepaskan kain hitam itu.

Kegelapan pekat segera menyambut JunSu saat matanya terbuka.

Tak ada cahaya sama sekali.

"Min ah…"

JunSu segera meraih ChangMin yang berdiri di belakangnya namun tiba-tiba sosok tinggi itu tak terlihat.

"Min ah! Kau tahu aku tak suka kegelapan!"

Rasa gugup dan ketakutan segera membuat mata JunSu berair.

Tepat saat ia hampir jatuh menangis lagi, suara sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar dan tiba-tiba lampu-lampu kecil menyala. Menerangi sekitar JunSu.

Matanya melebar saat disadarinya ia sedang berdiri di sisi danau dan lampu-lampu itu membentuk tanda hati mengitari dirinya.

"Jahat!" JunSu segera saja memberikan tendangan pada ChangMin yang muncul dengan senyuman iblis merekah di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak."

Satu jentikan jari dari si _evil_ dan sebuah musik mengalun. Suara _soft_ seorang pria terdengar menyanyikan sebuah balada.

.

_There's no greater fantasy  
>Than the one that I share with you<br>You really got a hold on me  
>I'm taken by the way that you move<br>I love what I see_

_.  
><em>

"_Shall we dance_?" Tanya ChangMin namun JunSu hanya melipat tangannya di dada.

Sebuah seringai sekali lagi mampir di wajah ChangMin dan dengan segera ia meraih kedua tangan dan pinggang JunSu. Ia meletakkan tangan kanan JunSu dibahunya sementara menautkan tangan kiri JunSu dengan tangan kanannya.

ChangMin bergerak pelan disekitar lingkaran berbentuk hati itu.

Berputar-putar mengikuti irama.

.

_Wanna love you in so many ways  
>The way you move it all around<br>Makes me wanna love you down_

_.  
><em>

"Masih marah?"

"Hmph…"

"Padahal susah payah menyiapkan ini agar kau kembali gembira."

"Kau dibantu siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Mencuri ide siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menyiapkan hal seperti ini sendirian. Pasti ada yang membantu dan aku yakin kau menjiplak ide seseorang."

ChangMin berdehem, sementara JunSu tersenyum girang karena berhasil membuat si _stoic_ itu salah tingkah.

"Ide KyuHyun. Aku meminjam caranya menyatakan pada SungMin Hyung. Tapi dia yang menawarkan untuk membantuku."

"Kenapa?"

"….."

"Karena aku tadi menangis?"

"Ya, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis. Kau boleh marah, mengamuk atau apapun asalkan jangan menangis."

"Pasti itu kalimat hasil menjiplak lagi. Kali ini dari siapa?"

"…"

"Jangan marah. Aku menghargai usahamu. Tapi yang aku sukai itu ChangMin yang tidak _cheesy_ dan pintar merangkai kata-kata."

"…"

JunSu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu ChangMin.

"Omong-omong, kenapa aku yang harus berdansa dengan gerakan wanita."

"Bisakah kau membayangkan dengan tubuh tinggi dan _manly_ seperti ini, aku harus berdansa dengan gerakan wanita dan bersandar padamu? Aku harus melipat kakiku sampai bagaimana agar sejajar denganmu?"

"Yah!"

Seringai main-main yang disukai JunSu dan telah beratus-ratus kali dilihatnya kembali ditampilkan ChangMin.

Tanpa sadar JunSu mencuri kecupan singkat dari pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Kecupan yang sukses menghapuskan seringai setan pada wajah Shim ChangMin.

"Hey, aku capai. Duduk saja ya?"

Tanpa berbicara (karena tengah sibuk mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyebar hingga ke lehernnya) ChangMin menuntun JunSu menuju pinggir danau dan mereka duduk berdampingan.

"Mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

ChangMin mengangguk singkat.

"Kau tahu kondisi keluargaku bukan?"

Sebagai jawaban sekali lagi ChangMin mengangguk.

"Kemarin aku dan YooChun Hyung bertengkar. Tidak, bukan bertengkar. Aku menyudutkannya, memaksanya memberitahuku mengenai sesuatu dan saat itu dia meneriakkan kalimat yang tidak pernah kuduga akan keluar darinya."

"Apa katanya?"

Hening sejenak.

JunSu menatap kejauhan, dari samping ChangMin dapat melihat kabut di kedua bola mata bulat milik JunSu.

"Dia berkata…" JunSu menarik nafasnya, mencoba menahan air mata yang telah menggumpal di sudut matanya. "Anak haram."

Tanpa merasa bimbang barang sedetikpun, ChangMin meraih bahu dan mendekatkan kepala JunSu pada lengkungan lehernya.

Bulir-bulir air mata mengaliri wajah JunSu. "Aku anak yang tak diinginkan Min. Keberadaanku adalah kesialan. Sejak awal harusnya aku tak usah lahir."

"….."

"Semua kesialan yang menimpa keluargaku adalah karena aku. Semuanya salahku. Harusnya aku tak dilahirkan." Dipukul-pukulnya pahanya sendiri.

"Sst.. Jangan begitu. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau lahir." ChangMin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyambar pergelangan tangan JunSu, mencoba menghentikannya dari menyakiti diri sendiri.

"…"

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Hanya suara isakan JunSu yang terdengar.

"Lepaskan nama Park." Ucap ChangMin tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Bila memakai marga itu begitu berat untukmu, pakailah Shim."

"Apakah ini sebuah lamaran?"

"Terserah bagaimana kau menyimpulkannya."

"Shim JunSu terdengar aneh di telingaku."

"Bila tidak mau memakainya juga tidak apa-apa."

Suara JunSu meledak antara campuran isakan yang masih tersisa dan tawa.

"Aku tidak bilang tidak mau. Hanya terasa aneh dan masih asing. Baiklah, karena kau tak bisa mengatakannya terus terang, biar aku saja yang mengucapkannya untukmu. Park JunSu, maukah kau menikah denganku, Shim ChangMin?"

JunSu diam sejenak untuk memberikan efek dramatis, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Ya, aku mau."

Berikutnya giliran ChangMin yang tertawa karena polah tingkah kekasihnya.

.

-OneNight-

.

Malam ini DJ Micky seperti kehilangan jiwanya.

Dari sentuhan tangannya tak mengalirkan sihir seperti biasanya.

Sihir dalam alunan musiknya tak lagi terasa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tak terasa semangat menggebu dari sang DJ.

Gadis-gadis yang mendekatinyapun diabaikannya.

Pikiran dan jiwanya seperti tidak ada disana.

"Yah! Micky, kau kenapa?" JaeJoong menepuk bahunya, menyebabkan YooChun menjatuhkan piringan hitam di tangannya. Kesalahan yang tak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang DJ Micky YooChun, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan piringan yang dicintainya menyentuh lantai begitu saja.

"_Bocah ini benar-benar aneh, tidak seperti biasanya." _Pikir JaeJoong saat mengamati-amti YooChun yang mengambil piringan hitamnya dari lantai.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, diseretnya YooChun turun dari tempat kebangsaannya yang penuh peralatan yang tak diketahui JaeJoong bagaimana cara mengoperasikannya.

"Ini, minum." JaeJoong menyodorkan segelas gin yang langsung ditenggak oleh YooChun begitu saja.

"Mau berbagi cerita?"

"….."

"Ya sudah jika tidak mau. Kutemani minum semalaman!"

Maka, dimulailah kontes minum antara dua orang yang terkenal sebagai _heavy_ _drinker_.

"Apa bagusnya laki-laki tinggi, kurus kering seperti tiang listrik begitu! Huh! Aku berkali-kali lipat lebih bagus dari dia!"

"Wahahaha.. Iya.. Iya.. YooChunnie memang yang terbaik!" JaeJoong menjawab sambil tertawa-tawa seperti orang mabuk.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang mabuk. Tapi YooChun lebih mudah menyemburkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya saat merasa dirinya setengah mabuk seperti ini daripada saat sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya berada di dekatku, jadi aku mengusirnya pergi." Tanpa tendeng aling-aling YooChun sekali lagi menyemburkan kalimat yang membuat alis JaeJoong bertautan.

"Mengusir siapa?"

"Orang yang paling penting sepanjang dua puluh lima tahun hidupku. Orang yang harusnya kujaga baik-baik seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi kini, dengan kata-kataku sendiri aku menyakitinya. Menancapkan pedang kata-kata tabu yang bukan hanya melukainya tapi juga melukai diriku sendiri."

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya?" Tanya JaeJoong dan saat melihat ekspresi wajah YooChun, ia tak perlu lagi sebuah jawaban. "Wow… Aku tak pernah tahu kau bisa memiliki perasaan macam itu pada seseorang. Saranku, _take it easy_, Micky!"

"Kau tak pernah mengalami perasaan seperti ini. Rasa ini membuatku tak bisa membawanya dengan santai. Walaupun aku sangat ingin. Rasa sakit dan rasa bahagia saat menatapnya membuatku gila. Karena itu aku mengusirnya, berharap dia akan pergi dariku. Sebelum pertahananku yang telah tipis hancur."

"Mengapa? Kalau kau begitu serius, pertahankan dia! Rebut dia dari pria manapun yang kini memilikinya."

"…"

"Jangan bilang kau ragu-ragu karena dia adalah seorang pria." Tebak JeaJoong tepat pada sasaran. "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada hal macam itu. _The hell with rules_!"

Senyuman sedih lengkap dengan tatapan mata sengsara diperlihatkan YooChun yang membuat JaeJoong segera menutup mulutnya.

"Karena perasaanku ini lebih terlarang dari itu. Berkali-kali lipat lebih terlarang dan aku tak ingin menyeretnya ke jurang kenistaan bersamaku." Jawabnya pada akhirnya.

.

-OneNight-

.

YooChun pulang dengan ritual yang sama.

Seperti biasa ia berharap JunSu tak ada di sana dan menunggunya seperti biasa.

Untuk kesekian kalinya YooChun menelan pil kekecewaan karena JunSu _masih_ ada di apartemen mereka. Seperti biasanya duduk manis menunggunya pulang.

"Hyung…" Sapanya dengan suara khas yang melengking.

Mengabaikan panggilan adiknya, YooChun segera berjalan cepat-cepat melewati JunSu seperti biasa.

Namun tidak seperti biasa, kali ini JunSu bergerak lebih cepat dan menyambar lengan YooChun.

"Jangan begini, Hyung. Jangan membenciku. Jangan menganggapku seperti sampah menjijikkan yang tak layak kau lihat atau kau sentuh."

"_Sebaliknya Su-Su, ada alasan yang sangat berlawanan mengapa aku tak sanggup menatap atau menyentuhmu."_ YooChun menjeritkan penyangkalan akan kalimat JunSu dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan hal yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah kalimat sebaliknya. "Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu."

YooChun menepis tangan JunSu kasar, tak sekalipun ia menatap wajah JunSu karena ia tahu hal gila yang akan dilakukannya tepat begitu melihat wajah terluka adiknya.

"Hyung…" Panggil JunSu sekali lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku Hyung! Aku bukan Hyung-mu."

"Maaf.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan pindah ke tempat ChangMin."

"Kapan?"

"Dalam waktu satu minggu ini."

"Bagus! Kalau bisa besok lebih sempurna. Makin cepat makin baik untukku. Aku sudah muak dengan parasit."

YooChun memutar kenob pintu dan membantingnya keras. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada daun pintu.

Di luar JunSu menatap pintu yang telah ditutup oleh kakaknya. "Apakah aku benar-benar begitu menjijikkannya Hyung? Apakah aku begitu tak pantas menyandang nama Park?"

JunSu berbalik dan membenturkan belakang kepalanya pada daun pintu pelan. Bulir-bulir bening terus mengaliri pipinya.

Setiap isakan JunSu menusuk-nusuk dada YooChun.

Ia selalu tak percaya dan meremehkan istilah 'patah hati'

Baginya tak ada hati yang dapat patah di dunia ini.

Ia benci melihat orang bodoh yang begitu lemah atau menangis hanya karena hal sepele yang disebut 'patah hati'

Namun kini YooChun merasakannya sendiri.

Hatinya remuk, hancur bersamaan dengan setiap jatuhnya buliran kristal pada mata indah itu meski ia tak dapat melihatnya.

Menjadi abu bersamaan dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibir merah itu.

Sakitnya tak terkira saat ia menyadari perasaannya tak akan pernah berbalas.

YooChun menangis dalam diam.

Ia ingin memeluk dan memberitahukan segala ucapan kasarnya tidak benar.

Memberitahukan perasaannya.

Tetapi ia menahan dirinya.

"Lebih baik berakhir begini. Lebih baik dia tidak tahu perasaan yang kumiliki. Lebih baik dia tidak tahu betapa menjijikkannya kakak yang selalu dibanggakannya ini."

Dua kakak beradik itu sama-sama merosot di lantai.

Memeluk lutut masing-masing.

.

_He cry his heart out like there's no tomorrow._

'_Cause there's really no tomorrow in their brotherhood._

_And the other one also cry his heart out like there's no tomorrow._

'_Cause there's really no tomorrow in his unrequited love._

_.  
><em>

_They cry for a very different reason._

_But they have to face the same end, they have to separate. _

_Take a different road from now on. _

_He had to saying goodbye to the brother of his life. _

_The other also had to saying goodbye to the love of his life_

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf.. Lagi-lagi saya tidak mampu menepati janji, harusnya ini full YooSu tapi tiba-tiba Min mengambil alih. Tidak Ummanya, tidak anaknya, keduanya sama saja.

Dan saya merinding disko membayangkan Min berkelakuan seperti di atas. Saya yang aneh atau memang tak cocok muka dan kelakuan Min begitu?

Semua seme di FF ini hobi melamar yaw… Tapi Min jauh lebih beruntung dari Yun. +_+

Oh ya, ada yang dapat feelnya YooSu? Saya tidak~~!

T^T

Maaf bila mengecewakan. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras.

Chap depan : AhKi~~! AhKi~~! AhKi~~!

Review reply :

**Hinata Fuyuki H** : SiWon vs YunHo-nya masih lama. Perhitungan dua atau tiga chap lagi (mungkin). Sabar yaw.. ChangMin masih evil kok.. (tapi kadarnya berkurang) :D

**Lanlopumin** : Iya, saya miskin gara-gara nyumbangin Appa buat ngelamar. Auwh.. Maap, saya masih kekurangan inspirasi, tetap mentok di lembar ke 9.

**Zhie Hikaru-chan** : Appa polos sama bloon beda tipis. :D Kasihan Su-ie, jadi mewek terus. Walaupun Mi merasa feelnya kurang. T^T Gumawo~~ Hika Chann~~ *kissu*

**Angel Xiah** : Wow~~ Ada yang mendukung MinSu~! Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Memihak siapa? Yak, sudah dilanjut~~

**icha22madhen **: Janji? *ngajakin pinky promise* #plak Tenang chingu, nanti mereka dibuat couple kok. :) Iya, JJ sok jual mahal. Kasihan Uno.

**Noyii** : Aihh.. Mahap Chingu.. Saya kehabisan ide, tepatnya kehabisan kata-kata, jadi selalu mentok di lembar ke-9. Rela Uno balikan sama Jess? Yakin? . JJ sepertinya masih lama tuh tobatnya. Hehehe

**Moyoko Tomoyo** : Auhhh.. Gumawo.. That's why eon sayang Mo Chann~~ Pake mesin waktu *?* saja ngirimnya Mo Chan. :D Eon bosan kalau YunPa jadi pria mesum terus. . Sekali-sekali JJ saja yang jadi pria mesum.

**HyukAimimi fishy** : NC? Masih luamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Sabar yaw… Nanti kadar kegatelan JJ saya tingkatkan deh.. FB? Tak ada, karena sesuatu dan lain hal saya off dr FB. Kalau twit ada, chojangmi, kalau mau silahkan follow. :)

**Nenekcomel** : Omona.. Mian, ga jadi full YooSu. *bow* Mian…

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi** : Iya, memang sengaja bikin Yun mabok gara-gara JJ. Auw.. Sabar yaw DN.. Perjalanan menuju NC masih jauh, itupun jika ada. #plak

**Fitria JungsooholiCamomile** : Hahahaha.. Sabar-sabar. Yun memang harus menempuh beberapa cobaan mendapatkan JJ. Mudah-mudahan JJ sama Yun nantinya. Hohohoho

**Diitactorlove** : Iya Dii, coba kalau ngelamar kita. Tak akan mikir dua kali untuk menerima.. *digolok JJ juga*

**RizmaHuka-huka** : Eh, antri Risma, Yun ngelamar saya duluan. #plak Iya, SiWon harus professional, saya bayarnya sudah mahal-mahal untuk nonggol di FF ini (dengan doa).

**Arisa Adachi** : Hahaha.. Mungkin JJnya gengsi atau tak mau rugi. :p

**HyukCan** : *nangkepin foto-foto YJ* Enaknya gimana yaw? Tetap berincest atau MinSu yaw? Bingung. Eon suka keduanya.

**ika-chiharu** : Uchun khan seme. :D Chap depan jadi AhKi kok, bersabarlah. :) Sudah apdet kilat..

**zero BiE** : Iya, JJ tinggal bareng Won-won. Omo.. Akhirnya berpaling pada WonJae..?

**White Tree** : Chagi~~, kenapa dari kemarin perbandingannya selalu ingus sih? :)) Kasi tau eon… kasi tau eon kalau mulai melantur. Tugasmu, baby, adalah untuk menyadarkan eon. *ngancem* Tabok eon dengan pedang kata-kata.

Yup, sudah semua. Terima kasih reviewnya. Jejak yang kalian tinggalkan selalu menaikkan mood saya. *kissu all*

Tapi bagi yang tak meninggalkan jejak juga tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, beritahukan pendapat kalian tentang FF yang makin abal ini nanti kalau FF ini berakhir yaw. Pweeseee~~ *kitten eyes*

Terima kasih~~

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	7. Chapter 7 : I Kissed a Boy

**Title : One Night Stand**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Various Artist (Mainly DBSK)**

**Disclaimer : They belong to them selves. I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY), Incest, a SLUTTY!Jae, Don't Like? Back off, I can't tolerate any bashing towards JJ. XO**

**Summary : YunHo bertemu dengan seorang 'malaikat' disebuah club. Akankah hubungan mereka akan berakhir hanya sebagai one-night-stand-relationship? **

.

I dedicate this FF for My Chagiya Sweet Dongsaeng, White Tree.. and also, for you...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kim JaeJoong seperti duduk di atas bara api.

Setiap beberapa detik sekali mata besarnya melirik ke arah pintu masuk W.

Setiap merasakan keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya, JaeJoong akan cepat-cepat menoleh untuk menebarkan senyum mematikan pada orang malang yang langsung memerah ataupun mimisan.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Tanya JoongKi akhirnya setelah lelah mengawasi sahabatnya yang seperti cacing kepanasan.

JaeJoong hanya mengangkat bahu dan memainkan rambut panjang gadis di sisinya. Setelah JaeJoong membisikkan sesuatu, sang gadis bergabung untuk menenggelamkan diri di antara lautan manusia pada _dance_ _floor_.

"Merindukan Siberian Husky kecil kita?"

"Kita?"

"Baiklah. Aku salah, Siberian Husky kecil milikmu. Tawananmu. Atau apapun statusnya bagimu."

Tawa merdu keluar dari bibir _cherry_ JaeJoong.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ah, sudah, tak perlu dijawab. Aku saja yang menjawabkannya untukmu. Kau sedang menantikannya karena telah beberapa hari dia tak muncul sejak kau terakhir kali menolaknya mentah-mentah dan kau tak sabar lagi melihat dia melanjutkan perjuangannya mengejarmu. Benar tidak?"

Senyuman sadis yang entah bagaimana membuat wajah cantik JaeJoong terlihat _masculine_ terkuar.

"Dia itu mainan yang lucu. Wajahnya saat aku menolaknya waktu itu benar-benar tak terlupakan. Aku bahkan bisa melihat kuping dan ekor imajiner miliknya turun saat aku mengatakan tidak. Kekekeke~~ Targetku berikutnya adalah membuatnya menangis."

"Alasan."

"Huh?"

"Kau sebenarnya suka dia mengejar-ngejarmu bukan? Karena itu kau sengaja menolaknya, untuk menguji seberapa serius dia denganmu. Dan tak usah memasang _poker_ _face_ kebangganmu itu. Tidak akan mempan padaku." JoongKi tersenyum tak kalah licik saat JaeJoong mencoba memasang ekspresi netral. "Melihat sifatmu harusnya kau telah menerjangnya. Apalagi Jung YunHo adalah tipe idealmu."

"Aku pernah menerjangnya."

"Uh'huh.. Aku terlalu mengenalmu untuk tertipu. Kau takut dia bosan padamu karena itu kau tak mau memburunya bukan? Ah, dan jangan kira aku tak menyadarinya, kau mencoba mengimitasi dirinya dengan memakai parfum campuran antara _musk_ dan _citrus _bukan? Tapi kurasa dia wangi _citrus_ tanpa pengaruh parfum."

"…"

JoongKi bertepuk tangan penuh kemenangan. "Akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa membuat temanku ini gila! Aku salut pada Siberian Husky kecil itu!"

Mata hitam JaeJoong menggelap dari waktu ke waktu saat mendengarkan ocehan dari orang yang kini tak ingin diakuinya lagi sebagai teman.

"Bagaimana kau tahu wangi tubuhnya?"

Perlahan namun telah sangat terlambat, JoongKi menyadari aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh JaeJoong.

"Jangan bilang kau pernah menyentuhnya!"

"_Upppsss.. Aku salah bicara."_ JoongKi menelan air liurnya.

"Song… Joong.. Ki… Aku.. Menunggu… Jawabmu…" JaeJoong menekankan pada setiap kata.

Dan JoongKi mengucapkan banyak-banyak puji dan syukur kehadirat tuhan yang maha kuasa, karena tepat pada saat itu seseorang menutup kedua mata JaeJoong dengan tangan besarnya. Menyelamatkan JoongKi dari menjawab pertanyaan JaeJoong yang bila sampai salah menjawab, bisa dipastikan ia akan dibasmi.

"Yah! Siapa kau? Berhenti bermain-main." Protes segera terdengar dari JaeJoong.

Orang itu memberikan kode pada JoongKi agar diam.

Kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi JoongKi merasa tingkahnya _cute_.

Jari-jari JaeJoong meraih dan meraba tekstur kulit sang pemilik tangan dan samar-samar JaeJoong mencium wangi citrus di udara, segera saja sebuah senyuman angkuh terbentuk pada sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"YunHo, lepaskan…"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu? Padahal aku tidak bersuara." Dengan wajah kecewa, pria bertubuh tinggi itu membuka tangannya yang menutupi mata JaeJoong.

"Aku mengenal setiap inci tubuhmu."

YunHo salah tingkah karena ucapan JaeJoong yang blak-blakan, belum lagi ditambah dengan senyuman menggodanya. Senyuman yang membuat otak YunHo bekerja semakin lambat saja.

"JaeJoong, bolehkan aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

"Bicara saja."

YunHo melirik pada JoongKi dan pada tiga orang dibelakangnya. Pada akhirnya ia menarik JaeJoong dan membawanya pergi.

"Maaf. Di sana terlalu ramai." Ucapnya, kali ini tangan YunHo menggenggam pergelangan tangan JaeJoong dengan halus, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Waw… Kau selalu begini, selalu lebih suka kita berdua saja? Lebih suka tempat sepi? Tidak masalah. Ayo, perlihatkan kejutan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku kali ini?"

Tak ada jawaban dari YunHo.

.

-OneNight-

.

Empat orang menatap kepergian dua orang pria itu dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

JoongKi sibuk terkikik melihat ekspresi girang pada wajah temannya yang disembunyikan dengan baik. Tapi ia tak tertipu. Tidak akan.

"Orang itu benar-benar uri YunHo bukan? Dia benar-benar seperti dimantrai oleh penyihir itu. YunHo bertingkah seperti idiot!" Seorang pria berwajah tak kalah cantik dari JaeJoong berkomentar, matanya menyipit. "Dia seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya. Pabbo!"

"Cinderella, aku tak percaya dengan sihir. Tapi kali ini kurasa kau ada benarnya."

Sambil memegang perutnya, JoongKi berusaha menahan tawa yang bisa tersembur setiap saat karena komentar yang menurutnya sangat _benar_ itu.

Sementara seorang pria terakhir menghujamkan tatapan menusuk pada JoongKi.

Sesaat kemudian JoongKi menyadari tatapan yang didapatkannya dan sambil tersenyum ia melambai pada orang yang sibuk melancarkan tatapan membunuh padanya.

"Ah.. Hallo, manusia bar-bar yang di sana. Bagaimana kabar mobilmu?"

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Ah-In mendekati JoongKi dan menarik kerah kemejanya, memaksa pria berwajah _baby_ _face _itu berdiri.

"Kau… Karena kau mobilku harus diopname berminggu-minggu dan karena bosan menunggu, aku harus membeli yang baru."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Sekarang kau memiliki mobil baru. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Tentu. Aku akan berterima kasih dengan merontokkan gigi kelincimu."

"Coba saja."

"Oohh.. Kau mengira kali ini akan ada _security_ yang menolongmu? Jangan mimpi! Aku telah mengusir mereka."

"Akhirnya manusia bar-bar macam kau bisa menggunakan kepalanya dengan baik? Apa kau menyogok mereka?" Bukannya merasa takut, JoongKi malah makin memprovokasi Ah-In.

"Kau!"

HeeChul dan HangKyung memperhatikan perang mulut satu arah yang terjadi antara Ah-In melawan JoongKi dengan senyum penuh pengertian.

"Hannie.. Apa kau memikirkan apa yang melintas dalam kepalaku sekarang?"

"Yup.."

Tanpa perlu kata-kata lagi, sepasang kekasih itu sepakat untuk menjadi dewi amor bagi dua orang yang seperti tokoh kartun yang digambarkan ibarat tikus dan kucing dan selalu bertengkar itu.

"Yah, AhKi~! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" HeeChul berteriak.

Ah-In dan JoongKi menghentikan adu argumentasi mereka, tangan Ah-In masih berada pada kerah kemeja Armani putih JoongKi.

"Bermain?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan kemudian saling melemparkan pandangan jijik karena bisa-bisanya mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan sang musuh abadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Detik kemudian…

"_What the_! Siapa yang Hyung sebut AhKi? Kenapa namaku dijadikan satu dengan _player_ kacangan bergigi kelinci macam dia?" Ah-In menatap HeeChul tak percaya.

JoongKi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Harusnya kau merasa terhormat berada di depan namaku. Walau sejujurnya aku muak mendengar namaku di belakang namamu. Dan satu lagi, darimana kalian tahu namaku?" Ditatapnya HeeChul penasaran.

"Aku ini Kim HeeChul. Apa yang tidak kuketahui."

"Maaf, HeeNim-ku memang begitu narsis." HangKyung mengecup pipi mulus HeeChul sebelum menjelaskan. "Ada seseorang yang selalu membicarakanmu, jadi begitu melihatmu, kami langsung tahu secara instan. Dan omong-omong namaku HangKyung."

"Huh?"

"Tidak usah dibahas!" Ah-In memotong. "Lalu permainan apa yang Hyungdeul usulkan?" Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sebuah seringai sama persis menghiasi wajah sepasang kekasih itu. "_Truth or dare_."

"Membosankan!"

"Basi!"

Kali ini baik Ah-In maupun JoongKi membuang muka karena lagi-lagi mengeluarkan pendapat yang nyaris serupa.

"Tidak akan membosankan." HangKyung meyakinkan sementara HeeChul memberikan interuksi pada _waiter_ untuk meletakkan deretan _beer_ yang diurutkan secara berbanjar hingga para _waiter_ harus mengambilkan meja tambahan.

"Untuk apa ini?" JoongKi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Siapa yang akan menghabiskan ini semua? Siapa yang akan membayar?"

"_Don't worry, my treat." _HangKyung duduk dan melipat kakinya santai. "Kenapa? Kalian takut bermain permainan basi dan membosankan macam _truth or dare_?"

"TIDAK!"

"Bagus. Aku bosan dan ingin bermain. _Truth or dare_ ini mudah dan seperti _truth or dare_ pada umumnya, hanya saja sebelum melakukan tantangan atau menjawab kita harus menghabiskan sepuluh gelas sekaligus. Bagaimana? Masih berani?" HeeChul menjelaskan dengan nada menantang.

"Hanya _beer_, bukan masalah besar."

"_Player_ kampungan sombong!"

"Ha-ha.. Kita lihat siapa yang tumbang terlebih dahulu!"

"Hentikan! Kami tak punya sepanjang malam untuk melihat kalian rebut-ribut! Kita mulai saja, aku yang akan memutar botolnya pertama."

"Kenapa Hyung yang memutar pertama kali!"

"Karena aku Kim HeeChul. Ada masalah Yoo Ah-In?"

"Terserahlah." Ah-In memutar bola matanya.

Dengan bergaya HeeChul memutar botol di tengah meja yang dikelilingi oleh empat orang (Ah-In dengan terpaksa harus menerima duduk di sebelah JoongKi karena HanChul tentu tak mau dipisahkan). Botol _beer_ berputar dengan kecepatan penuh sebelum akhirnya melambat dan kepala botol menunjuk pada HangKyung.

"Ow.. Hannie-ku tersayang. _Truth or dare_?"

"_Dare_."

"Nah.. Nah.. _That's my man_. Jadi, aku menantangmu.."

"Tunggu!" Ah-In memotong sebelum HeeChul sempat mengajukan tantangannya. "Tidak adil bila Hyung yang memilih tantangannya. Kalian pasti memberikan tantangan yang mudah atau sesuatu yang akan membuatku bermimpi buruk."

"Aku benci harus mengatakan ini. Tapi dengan terpaksa aku harus setuju pada bar-bar ini."

"Aish.. Aku mengerti. Lalu apa tantangan kalian?"

Senyum tipis beracun yang mencurigakan diperlihatkan Ah-In. "_I dare you to strip in the middle of the dance floor._" Ujarnya lantang.

"ANDWE~! TIDAK MAU! TIDAK SETUJU! TAK BOLEH ADA YANG MELIHAT TUBUH INDAH HANNIE-KU SELAIN AKU!" HeeChul telah berdiri dan bersiap menyerang Ah-In bagaikan macan yang terluka.

"Sudahlah, HeeNim.."

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Decak tidak sabar keluar dari bibir Ah-In.

"Kalau begitu, HangKyung Ssi cukup membuka bagian atas dan menggoda seorang gadis. Bila berhasil baru boleh kembali. Adil bukan?" JoongKi tiba-tiba menyela sebelum Ah-In memperkeruh suasana.

HeeChul masih ingin protes tapi sebuah ciuman penuh gairah di bibirnya membungkan pria yang paling tua diantara mereka itu.

"_I'll make up to you later, Cinderella_."

"_Indeed_."

HangKyung hanya tertawa dan meminum _beer_nya satu persatu.

Ia membanting gelas terakhir pada meja dan mulai melangkah menuju _dance floor_.

Saat sampai di tengah _dance floor, _ia mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing pakaiannya.

Perlahan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang sekilas terlihat kurus mulai terkuak.

Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk bersamaan dengan musik, kemudian dengan keras ia menyentakkan pakaiannya, membuat kain yang menjadi bahan pakaiannya robek.

Desisan "Wow.." terdengar dari gadis-gadis di sekitar HangKyung.

Tanpa susah payah merayu, para gadis mendatanginya seperti jarum yang ditarik oleh magnet.

Melemparkan diri pada kaki sang pangeran China.

HeeChul hanya duduk bermuram durja sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kali ini giliranku yang memutar." HangKyung kembali dengan senyum kemenangan dan masih _topless_.

"_Truth_." Jawab HeeChul masih dengan api di matanya saat botol menunjuknya.

"Huh? Yang benar saja, Hyung! Masa _truth_!"

HeeChul menyeringai buas. "Kutanya sekali lagi, Ada masalah?" Tanyanya dengan gelas _beer_ di tangan. HeeChul mengosongkan setiap gelas seperti seorang pengembara yang tersesat di gurun dan kemudian menemukan oasis.

"Curang!"

"Diam! Ajukan saja pertanyaanmu!"

"Aish… Selalu seenaknya."

"Kurasa bar-bar macam dia tak bisa memikirkan suatu pertanyaan HeeChul Ssi."

JoongKi berpura-pura membersihkan kuku tangannya saat tatapan belati keluar dari kedua mata Ah-In.

"STOP! Lama-lama tenggorokanku bisa pedih karena terlalu banyak meneriaki kalian." HangKyung mengurut tenggorokannya. "Cepat ajukan pertanyaannya."

Dengan enggan Ah-In mengalihkan padangannya dari JoongKi.

"Baik. Jadi semua orang tahu Kim HeeChul tak bisa hidup bermonogami. Apakah setelah dengan HangKyung Hyung kau pernah tidur dengan orang lain?"

"Pertanyaan tidak berbobot."

Mengabaikan kalimat JoongKi yang ditujukan untuk meledek Ah-In, HeeChul menjawab dengan tenang.

"Pernah."

"MWOT! Dengan siapa?" Tangan HangKyung telah menggoyangkan bahu HeeChul brutal dalam waktu satu kedipan mata.

"Aish.. Hannie.. Sakit… "

"Beritahukan siapa orangnya! Aku akan mematahkan tangan dan kakinya!"

"Aisshhh.. Apa kau tega mematahkan tangan dan kaki Heebum?"

"Eh?"

HangKyung terpaku dan sesaat kemudian menarik nafas lega.

"_Cheesy_." Ah-In membuat gerakan ingin muntah sementara JoongKi tersenyum sendiri akan polah tingkah orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Lalu, sekarang giliranku memutar lagi."

HeeChul menutup matanya dan berteriak dalam hati. _"Wahai setan-setan di neraka, berpihaklah padaku kali ini. Lancarkan rencanaku."_

Seolah mendengarkan permintaan ratunya karena botol menunjuk pada JoongKi.

"Lalu~~ Kau pilih apa, _player_ kacangan?" Ah-In bertanya dengan nada dibuat mendayu-dayu.

"_Dare_."

HeeChul bertukar pandangan senang dengan HangKyung.

Segala rencana mereka berjalan lancar.

"Song JoongKi, aku menantangmu untuk melakukan _french_ _kiss_ dengan Ah-In."

"MWO!"

Orang yang disebutkan namanya berteriak bersamaan hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

.

-OneNight-

.

Sepasukan _serenade _memainkan sebuah lagu cinta picisan begitu YunHo membukakan pintu bagi JaeJoong.

Pada papan neon billboard di seberang jalan berhiaskan 'Menikahlah denganku, JaeJoong.'

"Kau tahu, bila terus seperti ini W bisa tutup karena kelompok _serenade_ yang kau sewa menutupi jalan masuk kami sehingga pengunjung kami jadi malas datang."

Senyuman pupus dari wajah tampan YunHo akibat dari kata-kata pedas JaeJoong. Sementara JaeJoong sangat menikmati adegan itu.

YunHo menurunkan tangannya, meminta orang-orang yang telah susah payah didatangkannya berhenti bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik mereka.

"Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana membuatmu terkesan." YunHo meraih kedua tangan JaeJoong. "Tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Kau mungkin tidak mudah didapatkan tapi aku juga tidak mudah menyerah."

"Dengan kata lain kau keras kepala."

Sebuah senyuman tulus terpeta di wajah YunHo. "Memang. Karena kau."

"Aku…."

"SUDAH KUBILANG, LEPASKAN!" Suara seorang gadis bernada marah terdengar dari arah pintu masuk _club_.

"Cantik, jangan begitu ketus. Mari kita bermain malam ini, kupastikan kau tidak akan kecewa."

Seorang pria berbadan besar menarik lengan seorang gadis pirang, menyeretnya dengan kasar.

"Mengerti bahasa Korea tidak? Aku bilang lepaskan!" Dengan itu, ia menginjakkan _stiletto_nya pada kaki sang pria.

"Ouch! Kau perempuan jalang!"

Ketakutan, gadis pirang itu memalingkan wajah, menutup mata dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepala secara reflek.

"Jess…."

Ragu-ragu, gadis itu membuka matanya dan mendapati orang yang membuatnya nekad memasuki club sendirian dihadapannya, sementara pria yang menyeretnya tadi telah terkapar di tanah.

"YunHo…."

Segera Jessica menghambur ke pelukan YunHo.

"Kau pasti ketakutan, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa… Jangan menangis…" YunHo mengelus punggung Jessica, mencoba menenangkannya.

JaeJoong terpekur menatap adegan itu.

YunHo tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghampiri sang gadis pirang yang diseret ke arah lahan parkir.

Harga diri JaeJoong terluka karena ditinggalkan pada saat seperti itu, ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan kalimat yang berenang-renang di kepalanya.

Tak pernah ada yang meninggalkan Kim JaeJoong, selalu ia yang meninggalkan mereka karena bosan dan orang-orang rela meninggalkan kekasih atau pasangan sahnya demi dirinya.

Bahkan bagi SiWon yang mengklaim bahwa JaeJoong adalah _concubine_, kata-kata dan keinginannya selalu didahulukan daripada YooNa.

JaeJoong berputar pada tumitnya dan mendorong semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya kembali ke _club_, setelah sebelumnya melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada dua orang masih berpelukan itu.

.

-OneNight-

.

"Tidak mau!" Baik Ah-In maupun JoongKi berteriak dalam satu kesatuan lagi.

HeeChul menutup telinganya. "Pengecut."

"Aku tidak takut! Hanya saja mencium bar-bar ini akan terasa amat menjijikkan dan akan mngotori sejarah hidupku!"

"Apa? _Player_ kacangan! Apa maksudmu, huh?"

"Kau mendengarku dengan baik. Apa sekarang kau juga tuli?"

"CUKUP! Kau telah mendapatkan tantanganmu. Suka tidak suka harus kau lakukan." HeeChul memerintahkan dengan kuasa bak ratu.

"Tapi…"

"Berani atau tidak? Permainan ini disebut _truth or dare_ bukan tanpa alasan."

"Aishh…" JoongKi mengutuk bagaimana bisa dirinya mau terjebak dalam permaianan ini sambil menghabiskan _beer_nya.

Orang-orang telah mengerumuni mereka kerena tertarik akan keributan yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Setelah membuktikan daya tahannya menghabiskan sepuluh gelas minuman beralkohol itu, JoongKi naik ke pangkuan Ah-In dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada orang yang selama ini sering mengajaknya ribut setelah ragu-ragu lama.

HangKyung dan HeeChul bertukar senyum singkat. Senang karena improvisasi yang dilakukan secara suka rela oleh JoongKi.

Lama keduanya hanya diam dan saling memandang.

JoongKi merasa tidak sanggup melakukan tantangan konyol ini.

Ia _player_, memang.

Ia sering tidur dengan siapapun, benar.

Tapi berbeda dengan YooChun atau JaeJoong yang bisa dengan baik pria maupun wanita, JoongKi memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama sosok lemah lembut yang disebut wanita.

Kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu, HeeChul mulai meneriakkan "Cium… Cium.. Cium…" yang kemudian diteladani oleh penonton mereka.

Segera saja tepukan tangan yang seirama dengan kata cium membahana.

JoongKi menarik nafas tanpa sekalipun melepaskan kontak mata, Ah-In sebaliknya, tiba-tiba kesulitan bernafas.

Makin tidak sabaran, HeeChul mendorong punggung JoongKi hingga pria itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan kedua tangan JoongKi menahan bobot tubuhnya pada pundak Ah-In.

Dari jarak sedekat itu Ah-In dapat melihat jelas betapa panjang bulu mata dan halusnya wajah JoongKi.

Suara sorakan tak terkendali terdengar saat dengan perlahan JoongKi menutup matanya, menarik kerah baju Ah-In lalu menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Rasa dingin aneh menjalari kulit JoongKi saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Seluruh rambut halus di tubuhnya berdiri karena sensasi asing itu.

Setelah mampu mengatasi rasa jijik ingin muntah, ia mulai menghisap dan menjilat bibir atas Ah-In sedangkan pria di bawahnya telah menutup mata kemudian memiringkan kepalanya agar mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik.

Tanpa sadar tangan Ah-In telah menyelubungi pinggang JoongKi, ia menggigit bibir bawah JoongKi untuk memberikan celah yang dipatuhi JoongKi tidak dengan begitu mudahnya karena pertarungan lidah terjadi.

Musik yang mendentum dan sorakan seperti terpental dari telinga mereka.

Otak mereka hanya meregristrasikan suara decakan dan hisapan serta rasa saat _saliva_ mereka bercampur.

Bagi Ah-In lidah dan _saliva_ JoongKi terasa asam namun sedikit bercampur manis, terima kasih pada _beer_ yang diminum pria itu tadi namun rasa itu malahan membuatnya mabuk dan ketagihan.

Ah-In seperti ingin menelan habis semua cairan dalam rongga mulut JoongKi.

Setiap bagian dari mulut JoongKi _drifting_ Ah-In _crazy_.

Belum lagi lidah keras kepala yang tak mau mengalah padanya sedikitpun itu.

JoongKi-pun tampak mulai kesulitan mengimbangi permainan lidah Ah-In, tapi tetap ia tak mau mengalah.

"_Ugh… Sepertinya pria berwajah arogan ini adalah pencium profesional." _

Semakin lama seluruh tubuh mereka terasa memanas hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Rasa sesak dan terbakar pada rongga dada-lah yang memaksa mereka untuk memisahkan diri.

Keriuhan tepukan tangan menyadarkan mereka akan kondisi alam sekitar bila tidak _**mungkin**_ keduanya _**akan**_ melanjutkan kembali 'pergulatan' yang belum jelas pemenangnya itu.

Buru-buru JoongKi bangkit dari pangkuan Ah-In, tak sanggup memandang siapapun karena terlalu malu. Ia terus menunduk dan menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman dengan seorang pria.

JoongKi tentunya telah banyak melewati pengalaman sepele macam _French kiss_ dengan banyak gadis namun tak ada yang terasa begitu…

"_Nikmat. Argh! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Song JoongKi, kau mulai tidak waras!"_

Sementara JoongKi sibuk dengan dilemanya, Ah-In juga mengalami hal yang kira-kira serupa.

Bukannya ia menentang hubungan antar sesama jenis tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan akan merasakan pengalaman yang begitu dahsyat macam ini.

"_Menjijikkan namun begitu manis. Mungkin bila aku mengulanginya lagi, maka rasa ganjil dalam dada ini akan berkurang." _Diliriknya sosok pria yang baru saja berbagi _saliva_ dengannya itu.

"Sepertinya rencana berjalan dengan lancar." HeeChul memecah kesunyian.

"Iya, mudah sekali. Yoo Ah-In, kau berhutang berbotol-botol minuman padaku dan kau harus mentraktirku untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka kelak."

"Tenang saja. Saat itu akan datang pada waktu dekat."

"Ternyata kita berbakat menjadi dewi amor. Dunia tak memerlukan cupid karena telah ada kita. Hahahaha…"

Sekali lagi HangKyung dan HeeChul bertukar senyum manis kemudian ber_high_-_five_.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, dua orang yang menjadi topik percakapan oleh sepasang kekasih itu tak mendengarnya.

"Errr… Aku mau ke toilet."

Tanpa menoleh dan entah berbicara pada siapa, JoongKi mundur untuk mencari tempat menenangkan diri. Karena terus menunduk, ia melewatkan tatapan Ah-In padanya.

JoongKi segera saja menyiramkan air dingin dan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya berkali-kali begitu tiba di _rest_ _room_. Tapi aksi itu sama sekali tidak membantunya menghilangkan rasa panas dan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Arghhhh!" Jeritnya lagi saat bayangan dan sensari ciuman tadi masih terasa dalam sistem tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa kali membasahi wajahnya (JoongKi bahkan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada washtafel) ia akhirnya merasa telah cukup tenang dan memutuskan untuk kembali.

"Bila aku tak kembali, mereka bisa mengira aku ketakutan atau memikirkan ciuman itu." Ucapnya pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

Rahang JoongKi seperti luruh, terjatuh hingga menyentuh lantai saat membuka pintu _rest_ _room_.

Di sana, pada koridor yang sepi, seseorang yang telah membuatnya uring-uringan sedang melakukan kontes _lip lock_.

Saling melumat dan meraba.

JoongKi tak tahu tangan yang mana milik siapa karena keduanya sibuk menggerayangi tubuh masing-masing.

Tapi yang pasti pria bodoh yang dijulukinya bar-bar itu tengah melahap bibir dari…..

.

.

.

.

.

**Tak lain dari Kim JaeJoong.**

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sebelumnya, mian ya, harusnya saya update tiap selasa-jumat tapi krn minggu kemarin ngaret, jadi chap ini juga mundur.

Akhirnya.. Saya menambatkan puji dan syukur sambil mencium tanah, akhirnya saya bisa membuat satu chapter yang lebih dari 9 lembar word. Chapter ini tadinya malah 15 lembar, setelah memotong sana sini (bagian yang berlebihan) akhirnya jadi begini.

Bagaimana? Kurang memuaskankah?

.

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY FOR PARK YOOCHUN~~!** *Tiup terompet*

Sangat terlambat memang, tapi chap kemarin saya lupa menuliskan. Aihh… Fans macam apa saya ini…

.

Review reply :

**Donidonita** : Ini sudah tidak berantem lagi. Sudah salting. YooNa dan SiWon masih liburan. Mungkin 2 chap lagi Yun ketemu SiWon.. :D

**Diitactorlove** : Iya, Uchun beneran seriusan ada rasa sama Su-Su. Ini chapter ini sudah saya persembahkan AhKi.

**Hinata Fuyuki H** : Saya yang buat saja bingung kenapa Min bisa begitu. Iya, jarang-jarang Min dipair. Biasanya nelangsa karena menjomblo.

**HyukAimimi fishy** : Hahaha.. Tiba-tiba saya kehabisan akal bagaimana cara biar JJ lebih nakal lagi. Maaf yaw, chap ini lagi-lagi JJ kurang nakal.

**Zhie Hikaru-chan** : Eh? Mau YooSu bersatu? Seriusan? Mi belum mikirin bagaimana nasib YooSuMin sih sebenernya. .

**Noyii** : Siipppp.. YunJae-nya tidak saya tawar, tapi dilelang boleh? #plak

**RizmaHuka-huka** : YunJae-nya chap kemarin lagi cuti. :D JunSu ke Uchun perasaannya gimana? Saya juga sebenarnya bingung. Mian.. Chap kemarin memang kurang dari 9 lembar. Tapi kali ini sudah lebih banyak lho..

**Angel Xiah** : Aihh… Chap kemarin saya lupa menuliskan happy b'day buat abang uchun… SeJunSu~~ Di MV before u go keren bgt akang uno..

**zero BiE** : Saya syok liat pikku uchun yg pake wig panjang,cantikkkkkk, tiba-tiba dia terlihat seperti uke di mata saya…. Omoo.. Mian2.. Saya ngga sanggup bayar artis banyak-banyak, jadi nonggolnya sedikit-sedikit dan gentian. (alesan, padahal yang ada bingung ngantur kemunculan)

**icha22madhen** : Wow… Ada yg mendukung MinSu~~ Sabar, sabar, chap depan YunJae balik lagi.

**Moyoko Tomoyo** : Boleh2… ditungguin kiriman manganya.. #plak Hahaha..Iya, Min kesurupan apa eon juga bingung. Mo Chan mau Su? Ngantri dulu yaw… XDD

**ika-chiharu** : Gimana? Gimana AhKi-nya? Aneh nan gejeh kah?

**Nenekcomel** : Hahaha.. Nanti kita balas si uchun. Chun: Hoi, memang aku kurang menderita apa? Masih mau disiksa juga.

**White Tree** : Eon juga merinding sendiri karena tingkahnya Min. Terasa? Masa? Kenapa eon tak pernah berhasil merasakan angst yang dibuat yaw.. Hufft…

**Lanlopumin** : Tambahin cast demi uchun? Bisa bangkrut saya.. Hikss… *lebay*

**WiznuWon** : Ehhh? Terima kasihhhh~~ *peluk-peluk* ikuti terus yawww…

**candy784** : Iya, satu chap kadang 2 couple tapi yang kemarin memang khusus buat YooSuMin. :) Makasih.. Ikutin terus yaw… *kissu*

**Fishy-kunyukELF** : Wawww.. Saya dinyanyiin~~ *malah girang* Iya, sudah full Ah-Ki khan? Lebih dominan dari YJ-nya khan di chap ini? *maksa*

**Joongiejungjung **: Sekalang lagi saya balik. JJ dibuat emosi gara-gara Yun dulu. Um.. Ngemisnya Yun kurang yaw? Baiklah, berikutnya ditingkatkan lagi.

**jongwoonieswife-sj**** : **Ampunnn~~ Jangan ditimpukin~~ Mian un.. nanti ditambahin lagi kadar panjangnya penderitaan YooChun. Belum tahu sih akan berakhir YooSu atau MinSu.

Yak… Sudah semua~~

Review lagii~~ Review lagiiiiiiii~~ *masang muka melas memaksa yang baca*

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	8. Chapter 8 : Dirty Dancer

**Title : One Night Stand**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Various Artist (Mainly DBSK)**

**Disclaimer : They belong to them selves. I own only the plot. The Song belong to Enrique Iglesias feat usher.**

**Warning : Typos, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY), Incest, a SLUTTY!Jae, Don't Like? Back off, I can't tolerate any bashing towards JJ. XO**

**Summary : YunHo bertemu dengan seorang 'malaikat' disebuah club. Akankah hubungan mereka akan berakhir hanya sebagai one-night-stand-relationship? **

.

**I dedicate this FF for My Chagiya Sweet Dongsaeng, White Tree.. and also, for you...**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Stttt…. Sudah… Sudah… Behentilah menangis…" YunHo masih memeluk Jessica, mengira bahwa gadis itu masih menangis. Sesungguhnya air mata telah surut dari wajah cantik Jessica tapi ia enggan melepaskan kehangatan pelukan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"_Biarkan begini sebentar."_ Pikir Jessica sambil menghirup wangi _citrus_ khas YunHo, wangi yang bercampur sempurna dengan parfum vanilla yang dipakainya.

Perlahan mata Jessica tertutup karena menikmati setiap sentuhan jari YunHo pada pangkal rambutnya yang turun hingga bagian ujung rambut panjangnya.

YunHo menyenandungkan nada-nada pelan yang menenangkan.

"Kau selalu tahu cara membuatku merasa lebih baik." Jessica tersenyum, suaranya sedikit teredam oleh bahu lebar YunHo.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir YunHo. "Berarti kau sekarang lebih baik. Jadi, pulanglah."

Mata Jessica terbuka lebar-lebar secara seketika mendengar ini.

YunHo mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Jessica pada punggungnya namun gadis berambut pirang itu malah mencengkram makin kuat.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin di sini. Bersamamu…"

"Tempat seperti ini tidak baik untuk seorang gadis, Jess…"

Secercah harapan menghampiri Jessica, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap YunHo. "Jess? Kau memanggilku Jess lagi? Berarti…"

"Tidak Jessica Jung… Itu tak berarti apa-apa. Aku telah menjelaskanmu sekali bukan? Jangan sampai aku harus mengulanginya lagi."

"Apa benar tidak lagi ada harapan untukku. Kupikir kau memesan bracelet dengan inisial J untukku tapi benda itu tak pernah dikirim ke rumahku."

"Maaf.. itu memang bukan…"

"Aku tahu itu untuk Kim JaeJoong." Jessica memotong.

"Kau menyelidiki kehidupanku?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, Jessica melanjutkan. "Dia tak baik untukmu. Jangan melibatkan diri lebih dalam dengannya. Bila Choi SiWon tahu, hidupmu dalam masalah. Kau akan berada dalam bahaya. Lagipula apa kata paman dan bibi? JaeJoong itu laki-laki, YunHo. Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan penerus darinya."

"Mereka akan mengerti."

"YunHo, apa kau lupa bagaimana posisimu dan paman di masyarakat?"

"Aku tahu kau adalah calon istri yang diharapkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Tapi aku telah menentukan pilihanku." YunHo menyentuh bahu Jessica dan menunduk menatap matanya.

Jessica ingin menjerit frustasi karena melihat kesungguhan di mata coklat itu tapi ia tak akan menyerah kalah begitu saja. "Kita masih bisa mulai lagi dari awal. Aku memiliki segala kualifikasi yang diharapkan dan kita telah menerima restu keluarga. Selain itu kau mencintaiku."

"Dulu."

Satu kata yang berhasil membuat Jessica terhenyak.

Ia menggeleng tak percaya. "Tidak… Katakan ini tidak benar! Tidak mungkin! Jangan katakan kau _gay_?" Jessica membisikkan satu kata terakhir seolah takut bila diucapkan dengan keras maka itu berarti ia mengakui kebenarannya.

"Aku memang _pernah_ mencintaimu. Sangat. Tapi JaeJoong membuatku… Ahh…aku tak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya padaku dan aku tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik! Yang pasti aku tak lagi memandang menikahinya sebagai kewajiban atau keharusan tapi memang karena aku menginginkannya."

"Kau apa? Ingin menikahinya? Jangan bertingkah gila!"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat!"

"YunHo…" Jessica menatap YunHo dengan wajah memelas, tak ayal YunHo merasa iba dan mencoba berbicara dengan nada lembut lagi. "Hentikan ini, Jess. Berhenti mengejarku dan berpura-pura kau tidak sadar bahwa hubungan kita sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Aku telah memilih seseorang yang ingin kuajak menghabiskan sisa hidupku."

"…"

Jessica telah lama mengenal YunHo untuk mengetahui bila telah memutuskan sesuatu pria bertubuh tinggi itu akan mempertahankan pilihannya habis-habisan.

Tapi hatinya tidak bisa merelakan YunHo dengan begitu mudahnya. Walaupun kini ia _harus_ merelakan dan mengakui kekalahannya. YunHo tak akan pernah kembali kepelukannya.

"Kau gadis yang baik. Aku yakin kau pasti juga akan mendapatkan yang terbaik."

YunHo menarik lengan Jessica dan menuntunnya menuju mobil berwarna abu-abu milik gadis itu.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya penyesalanku seumur hidup."

"Jess…."

"Aku akan terus menyesali kenapa aku pernah melepaskanmu. Membiarkanmu terbang dariku."

Dan dengan itu Jessica menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan YunHo yang terus berdiri di tempatnya hingga mobil abu-abu itu tak lagi terlihat.

"Setidaknya satu sudah beres." YunHo merentangkan tangannya dan berbalik.

Rasa bersalah menghempaskan YunHo dengan keras saat tak menemukan keberadaan sosok berkulit putih. "Aish.. Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya melupakan JaeJoong! Tidak mungkin dia akan tetap menungguku yang tengah memeluk Jessica!"

Setelah puas melampiaskan amarah dengan memukuli dahinya sendiri, YunHo menanyakan pada _greeter_ akan keberadaan JaeJoong.

"Tuan JaeJoong ada di dalam."

"Baik. Terima kasih."

Maka YunHo berlari ke segala penjuru W.

Hanya dengan sekali lihat YunHo tahu bahwa JaeJoong tidak ada di _dance_ _floor_.

Yah, YunHo selalu bisa membedakan sosok JaeJoong dalam lautan manusia sejak awal.

YunHo berlari dalam koridor.

Saat melewati sebuah persimpangan, YunHo memutuskan untuk lurus mengikuti lorong.

Belum tiga langkah, ia segera kembali.

"_Rasanya tadi melihat seseorang yang familiar."_ Pikirnya.

Dan benar saja.

Sebelum pintu masuk _men rest room_, sahabatnya, Yoo Ah-In, sedang berciuman dengan seseorang.

Detak jantung YunHo meningkat seiring tiap tarikan nafasnya yang terasa makin berat.

"JaeJoong…." Panggilnya pelan.

Namun sepertinya tak ada yang mendengar, baik Ah-In maupun JaeJoong telalu asik dengan kegiatan saling menggigit dan menjilat mereka.

Ah-In menghimpit tubuh JaeJoong ke tembok putih di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba kemarahan YunHo naik seperti matahari terbit di timur.

Hatinya terasa panas dan sesak oleh amarah.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia mendekati Ah-In, ketika tangan YunHo hampir menjangkau bahu Ah-In, ada seseorang yang bergerak lebih cepat darinya.

BUG

Tubuh Ah-In oleng dan terhempas di dekat kaki YunHo.

"Kau bar-bar brengsek!" Teriak orang itu.

Seseorang yang selama ini selalu bersikap tenang dan tak mudah terpancing perkelahian betapapun Ah-In mencoba memprovokasinya, orang yang dipanggil Ah-In sebagai '_player_ kacangan', seseorang yang tak lain dari Song JoongKi.

"Bar-bar brengsek!" JoongKi tak merasa puas dengan meneriakkan kata-kata itu sekali saja.

Baik YunHo, Ah-In maupun JaeJoong tertegun oleh kata-kata dan ekspresi JoongKi.

Terlebih JaeJoong.

Selama ia mengenal JoongKi, tak pernah sekalipun pria _baby_ _face_ itu menunjukkan ekspresi semarah itu. JoongKi selalu saja membawa santai segala hal.

Selalu tersenyum dan menggampangkan segalanya.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Tak ada lagi senyum main-main yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kelinci JoongKi.

Wajahnya kini diliputi kemarahan hebat.

Dan itu _**menakutkan**_.

Pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang tak pernah marah jika marah sekali akan jadi mengerikan dan menakutkan memang benar adanya.

"_You jerk_!" JoongKi menunjukkan tanda tidak sopan dengan jari tengahnya pada Ah-In dan tanpa berbicara lagi melewati mereka, tak lupa melemparkan tatapan kesal pada JaeJoong.

Ah-In mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "_Damned_!"

Tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun, YunHo menendang punggung Ah-In yang masih terduduk di dekat kakinya.

"Yoo Ah-In…" Ujarnya dengan wajah _**tak kalah menakutkannya**_ dari JoongKi.

Tak perduli dengan wajah menakutkan YunHo, Ah-In bangkit dan berbalik, mengikuti arah kepergian JoongKi.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana? Aku masih ada urusan denganmu!"

Segera saja YunHo menyambar bahu Ah-In seperti _cheetah_ yang tak berniat melepaskan hasil buruannya.

"Nanti!" Ah-In menepis tangan YunHo. "Setelah ini kau bebas melakukan pembalasan apapun padaku!"

"Pastikan kau kembali. Setelah ini kita buat perhitungan."

Hanya keheningan yang ada begitu Ah-In menghilang.

YunHo bernafas dengan pendek-pendek dan kasar. Ia sedang mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya.

Tapi JaeJoong sama sekali tidak membantu, karena tepat pada saat itu ia malah menjilati bibirnya dengan gaya yang bagi YunHo sama sekali tidak sexy (sekarang).

"Kim JaeJoong, apa yang kau lakukan?" YunHo berteriak menggunakan segala udara yang telah dihirup paru-parunya. Segala amarahnya kembali lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau! Hanya beberapa saat hilang dari pandanganku, kau membiarkan dirimu disentuh orang lain dan diatas itu, kau membiarkan Yoo Ah-In idiot yang mengaku sebagai temanku itu menyentuhmu!"

"Aihh… Tidak perlu marah-marah Yunnie… Aku hanya mencari hiburan. Lagipula kau sibuk dengan si pirang itu. Jadi wajar bukan kalau aku merasa bosan?"

JaeJoong telah kembali menjadi dirinya.

Entah bagaimana wajah marah YunHo membuatnya senang.

Walaupun begitu ia mencoba tetap bersikap _cool_.

YunHo mencengram lengan JaeJoong. "Aku.. tidak.. suka.. kau.. membiarkan.. dirimu.. disentuh.. orang.. lain.." Setiap kata ditekankan kuat-kuat.

Jari-jari JaeJoong membelai wajah YunHo, menari-nari dengan lincah di sana.

"Dengar, kau bukan apa-apaku. Jadi kau tak berhak mengaturku. SiWon saja tak pernah protes. Jangan membuang energimu untuk hal yang tak perlu Yunnie."

YunHo terdiam.

Ia menyadari dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bagi JaeJoong.

Ia tahu dan sadar akan hal itu tapi rasanya berbeda saat JaeJoong menyatakannya langsung.

Kepedihan yang tiba-tiba datang menyergapnya tanpa ampun.

Rasanya lebih sakit dari penolakan-penolakan JaeJoong sebelumnya.

Segala pemahaman akan dirinya yang tak berarti apa-apa bagi JaeJoong terasa menyakitkan.

"Dan kuberitahukan satu hal lagi, aku tipe yang tidak cukup hanya dengan satu. SiWon tahu itu dan ia membiarkanku berlaku sesuka hati. Jadi, bila kau tak suka, sebaiknya jauh-jauh dariku."

.

-OneNight-

.

Ah-In sekuat tenaga berteriak sambil berlari mengikuti JoongKi yang terus saja berjalan seperti tidak mendengar apapun.

"Yah! Tunggu!"

Setelah berhasil menjejeri JoongKi, segera saja Ah-In menarik lengannya, yang tentu saja ditepiskan.

"Jangan sentuh!"

"Baik. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu tapi dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Izinkan aku menjelaskan."

"Untuk apa?"

Ah-In menatap mata JoongKi masih dipenuhi amarah. "Sebelumya aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau memukulku?"

JoongKi sedikit kaget akan pertanyaan Ah-In dan ikut mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. _"Benar. Kenapa aku merasa begitu marah? Kenapa aku memukulnya?"_

Menjadikan diamnya JoongKi sebagai kesempatan menjelaskan, Ah-In memulai. "Aku sedang mencarimu, aku berpapasan dengan JaeJoong lalu-"

Kalimat Ah-In tak sempat selesai karena begitu mendengar nama JaeJoong, amarah di dada JoongKi bangkit kembali. Bayangan keduanya menempel begitu lekat bermain-main di kepalanya.

"Aku memukulmu karena hanya aku ingin. Ah, _and because you indeed are a jerk_. _End of the story! Bye…_"

JoongKi mengangkat kepalanya dan melangkah kembali.

"Tunggu. Aku belum selesai. Dengarkan aku dahulu."

Sejujurnya Ah-In tak mengerti mengapa ia memiliki keinginan untuk menjelaskan dengan begitu mendesak.

Ia masih tak mengerti dan hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

Ah-In merasa khawatir.

Bukan karena pukulan yang akan diterimanya dari YunHo nanti tapi entah mengapa, kesalahpahaman yang akan semakin berlarut-larut antara dirinya dan Joongki serta bayangan pria imut itu akan terus marah _**lebih**_ mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar!" JoongKi menutup kedua daun telinganya. "Untuk apa repot-repot menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Aku menjelaskan karena aku ingin dan karena kau marah!"

"Aku tidak marah!" Tanpa sadar JoongKi telah berteriak. "Dan aku akan marah bila kau terus mengikutiku! Sekarang, pergi!"

JoongKi mendorong Ah-In kasar, pria berkulit gelap itu tak melawan.

"Hey, JoongKi…."

Terhenyak, JoongKi berhenti melangkah. _"Benarkah yang kudengar ini? Dia memanggil namaku? Benar-benar memanggilku dengan nama? Bukan dengan player kacangan?"_

JoongKi terus berdiri diam di tempatnya sesaat sambil menajamkan telinga, tapi tak ada lagi suara berat Ah-In yang memanggil namanya_. "Huh, rupanya hanya khayalanku. Tidak mungkin dia memanggil namaku. Lagipula siapa yang perduli dia memanggilku dengan sebutan apa!" _Cemoohnya dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian sosok JoongKi telah benar-benar lenyap.

Ah-In masih pada posisinya, kaku seperti patung lilin.

"JoongKi…." Panggilnya pada udara kosong.

.

.

BUGGGGG

Sebuah kepalan tinju menyambut Ah-In begitu ia kembali ke W dan mendapati YunHo telah bersama HeeChul dan HangKyung.

"Yun ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" HeeChul berteriak.

HangKyung mencoba menahan YunHo yang mengamuk dengan membabi buta, ia melampiaskan rasa sedih, kesal, amarah dan frustasinya pada tubuh Ah-In yang masih tak melawan dan menerima pasrah segala pukulan dan umpatan dari YunHo.

.

.

"Jadi… Kau mencium JaeJoong di hadapan JoongKi dan kau memeluk Jessica di depan JaeJoong?" HeeChul sekali lagi mengkonfirmasi hal ini dan menunjuk bergantian antara Ah-In dan YunHo.

Kedua sahabat dekat itu kini duduk masing-masing di kedua sisi HangKyung yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai tembok pemisah agar tak terjadi pertumpahan darah lagi.

Ah-In menekan es yang dijadikan kompres agar wajah tampannya tidak membengkak besok. Berkat YunHo besok wajahnya akan dihiasi lebam-lebam.

"Ya." Keduanya menyahut bersamaan.

"KALIAN PRIA IDIOT! KALIAN ORANG PALING BODOH, TIDAK PEKA, TIDAK BERPERASAAN YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI SEUMUR HIDUPKU!"

HeeChul telah berdiri dan beteriak tepat di depan wajah mereka.

"DAN KAU, YOO AH-IN, KAU SUKSES MENGACAUKAN SEGALA RENCANA YANG TELAH NAMPAK HASILNYA DAN HANYA TINGGAL MENUNGGU WAKTU!"

"Cinderella, tenanglah."

"CIH!"

Dengan itu sang Cinderella duduk kembali namun masih terlihat kesal. Tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Apa kalian telah meminta maaf?" HangKyung dengan sabar menanyakan walau dalam hati ia setuju dengan kalimat Cinderellanya.

"Dia tak mau mendengarkan." Ah-In mencoba berbicara ditengah rasa perih karena bibirnya sedikit robek.

"KAU MEMANG PANTAS MENYANDANG NAMA BAR-BAR BRENGSEK. KAU DENGAR ITU? DAN TENTU SAJA DIA TIDAK BERMINAT MENDENGARMU! LALU KAU MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA?"

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"MASIH BERANI BERTANYA? KAU HARUS MINTA MAAF!"

"Aku mencoba, tapi…"

Alis Ah-In bertaut.

Ia sudah mencoba menjelaskan namun diabaikan. Lalu apa maknanya terus berusaha seperti YunHo bila hasilnya sia-sia?

Otaknya memberitahukan hal itu tapi sesuatu dalam dadanya menyetujui HeeChul.

Ah-In harus meminta maaf dan menjernihkan masalah ini.

Segera.

"TIDAK ADA TAPI! DAN KAU, JUNG YUNHO, KURASA INI MERUPAKAN PERTANDA KAU HARUS MENYERAH SOAL KIM JAEJOONG."

"Mwo?"

"Dia hanya akan memandangmu sebagai objek pemuas saja." HeeChul menurunkan suaranya, kali ini wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dan diliputi sedikit rasa kasihan.

"Apa Hyung sedang membicarakan diri sendiri?"

"Cih.."

"Ya, kau dulu juga seperti itu, Cinderella."

"Hannie~" HeeChul merengek karena kalimat HangKyung. "Aish… Baik. Aku juga dulu seperti itu, dan tidak lagi saat bertemu Hannie tapi kurasa JaeJoong tidak akan bisa berubah. Belum lagi kau harus mengalahkan sang raja bila ingin merebut selirnya."

"Kenapa Hyung mendukung Ah-In dan tidak aku? Tidak adil. Lagipula, mana buktinya JaeJoong tidak bisa berubah?"

"Kau hanya akan dipermainkan. Dan bicara soal bukti, lihat saja ke _dance floor_." HeeChul mengedikkan kepalanya ke belakang YunHo.

Tepat saat ketiga pria itu membalikkan badannya, lagu berganti. Menjadi lebih menghentak dari lagu sebelumnya.

.

_it's a game (ha!)  
>that he plays<br>he can win with his eyes closed_

_it's insane_  
><em>how he tames<em>  
><em>he can turn you into an animal<em>

_he don't want love, he just wanna touch  
>he's a greedy boy to never get enough<br>he don't wanna love, he just wanna touch  
>he's got all the moves that make you give it up<em>

_he's a dirty dirty dancer _

_dirty dirty dancer, never ever lonely_

_he's a dirty dirty dancer  
>dirty dirty dancer, you'll never be his only (oh, noo)<em>

_he never satisfied  
>you better do it right<br>before you're lonely_

no, he's never satisfied  
>you better do it right<br>before you're lonely

_You'll never be his only…._

_._

JaeJoong menari di antara tiga orang pria, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan begitu menggoda. Hampir menyentuh orang-orang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya namun saat mereka hendak menyentuhnya, JaeJoong melompat ke orang lain.

Sungguh tindakan ini membuat orang jadi makin ingin menyentuhnya.

Kerlipan lampu yang menjatuhi kulit putih _porcelain_nya yang berlapiskan keringat membuat sosok JaeJoong makin sensual.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa orang yang bersimbah keringat dapat terlihat begitu _fuckable_.

_Outfit_ yang dipakai JaeJoong membantu menambahkan kesan itu.

Ia mengenakan kain tipis berwarna hitam dengan potongan v yang entah bagaimana terbelah pada sisi kiri dan kanannya hingga menyebabkan _abs_ sempurna JaeJoong tersingkap setiap kali ia bergerak.

Pakaian tak lazim itu diperkuat oleh _ripped jeans_ ketat yang samar-samar memperlihatkan betapa mulusnya JaeJoong hingga kebagian bawah, padanan yang membuat siapapun ingin merobek _jeans_ itu lebih lanjut.

Dari lantai dua W, YunHo hanya mengikuti setiap tindakan JaeJoong dengan matanya. Segelas civas dengan setia menemani YunHo.

Ia sedang marah namun memutuskan menahan diri sedikit, tapi JaeJoong membuat hal itu bertambah sulit.

Mengapa?

Karena JaeJoong merengkuh seseorang yang bertubuh lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter dari pria cantik itu. Mereka menempel rapat dan berciuman di dance floor tanpa perduli sekitarnya, dua orang itu kemudian menghilang di balik pintu bertuliskan '_staff only'_.

YunHo berbalik dan membanting gelasnya di meja.

"Mau kemana?"

Ia tak berniat menjawab dan hanya melintasi tiga orang yang menatapnya penasaran.

YunHo bersyukur dianugrahi sepasang kaki panjang yang membawanya kurang dari satu menit mencapai lantai satu.

Memasang wajah santai, YunHo mendorong pintu besi itu dan menyusuri lorong yang berakhir pada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu bertuliskan '_manager' _menggantung di tengahnya.

YunHo bertanya-tanya apakah amarahnya kini bisa mencapai titik lebih tinggi dari maksimum karena dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia mendapati sesuatu yang tak enak dilihat.

JaeJoong berada pada lututnya.

Kedua matanya tertutup dan dengan wajah menikmati ia mengulum batangan milik pria tadi.

Bunyi plop terdengar saat JaeJoong melepaskan kulumannya. Dan hasilnya erangan frustasi meluncur dari bibir pria yang sedang bersandar pada tembok.

"Khukhukhu… SiWon.. SiWon… "

Lidah JaeJoong bermain-main pada ujung _arouse_ _length_ milik SiWon.

Ia menjilat, mengigit, memutar lidahnya mengelilingi ujungnya namun tak pernah benar-benar mengulumnya lagi.

"Jadi, siapa yang nomor satu bagimu, SiWonnie?"

"Ugh… Kau, tentu kau.. Joongie.."

"Hanya itu yang perlu kudengar."

JaeJoong melahap SiWon dan menggerakkan kepalanya maju kemudian mundur.

Keluhan nikmat keluar dari bibir SiWon terus menerus dan makin keras seiring dengan setiap hisapan.

Segumpal rambut JaeJoong diraih oleh SiWon saat ia mendorong miliknya makin dalam pada mulut JaeJoong.

Pinggul SiWon bergerak mengikuti irama yang diciptakan JaeJoong. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga suara hisapan dan desahan bercampur menjadi satu dan itu membunyikan lonceng jebolnya titik pengukur kemarahan YunHo.

"_This is just too much for one night. First, JaeJoong making out with Ah-In, his fucking best friend. Sekarang JaeJoong memberikan blowjob pada SiWon ini. CUKUP SUDAH!" _Teriak YunHo dalam kepalanya.

Hal yang membuatnya makin frustasi adalah, YunHo berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat JaeJoong menyeringai padanya sementara benda jahanam itu masih di mulutnya.

Sayangnya, ketika YunHo bersiap menghajar SiWon, seseorang mendekap mulutnya.

.

-OneNight-

.

YunHo diseret kembali ke bagian _club_.

Tentu saja ia tak tinggal diam dan memberontak habis-habisan.

"Yah! Kenapa menarikku! Aku ingin merebut kembali JaeJoong!" Teriaknya saat HangKyung, HeeChul dan Ah-In melepaskannya.

"Jangan bodoh, lawanmu itu Choi SiWon!"

"Lalu? Aku tak perduli!"

HeeChul memukul belakang kepala YunHo dengan keras. "Kau sama dengan menghantarkan nyawa bila begitu saja mendobrak pintu itu."

"Sudahkah aku bilang kalau aku tak perduli?"

Sekali lagi HeeChul memukul kepala YunHo. "Kau idiot!"

"Sudahlah, YunHo ah. Menyerah saja." HangKyung mencoba meyakinkan YunHo yang tentu saja tidak berhasil.

"Tidak."

"Kau makin lama makin terobsesi pada Kim JaeJoong, ini tidak sehat!"

Mata YunHo menyipit. "Maksudnya, Hyung?"

"Aku melihat ini makin tidak sehat, YunHo. Hubunganmu dengannya tidak baik. Awalnya memang kau menjadikan tanggungjawab sebagai alasan untuk mengejarnya, tapi orangnya tidak mau pertanggungjawabanmu, lalu untuk apa kau memaksakan dirimu? Kau jadi seperti terobsesi padanya."

"Karena aku _memang_ menginginkan dia Hyung!"

Sebuah kalimat singkat yang membuat HangKyung tak lagi bisa menjawab.

"Terserah bila kalian ingin menyebutnya obsesi atau menganggap aku gila tapi aku memang jadi gila karena dia! Dan aku akan merebutnya dari Choi SiWon. Dia boleh saja raja di bawah sini, tapi di atas sana, akulah rajanya! Sudah saatnya memperlihatkan kekuatanku!"

"Entah kenapa aku melihat JaeJoong sebagai _Helen of Troy_. Sepintas ia terlihat _innocent_, cantik dan wanita tak berdosa yang diculik oleh Troya, tapi siapa yang tahu. Bisa saja Helen menyerahkan dirinya pada Paris dan diam-diam tertawa melihat dua orang pria memperebutkan dirinya. Kuharap JaeJoong tak membawa kemalangan padamu, seperti Helen membawa kemalangan pada Paris dan Menelaus."

Ah-In yang sebelumnya lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan, tiba-tiba melontarkan kalimat panjang yang menurut HeeChul tidak ada hubungannya.

YunHo hanya diam dan duduk menautkan jari-jarinya.

"_Helen of Troy_…." Ia terus mengulangi kalimat itu. "Benar, _Helen of Troy_! Ah-In, kau jenius! Aku akan menggunakan taktik yang dipakai bangsa Sparta untuk mengambil kembali Helen dari Troya!" Teriak YunHo sambil menggebrak meja.

"Huh?" HeeChul dan HangKyung orang menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Harusnya aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Kini aku menanamkan dokrin aneh di kepalamu. Entah bagaimana aku bisa mencium sesuatu yang tidak baik dari operasi _Helen of Troy_ ini." Ah-In menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi terserahlah, aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan ini."

Tangan YunHo menepuk bahu Ah-In sebelum pria itu sempat bangkit. Ia telah melupakan segala amarahnya pada Ah-In. YunHo mempergunakan azaz : manfaatkan baik itu teman ataupun musuhmu untuk mencapai tujuanmu.

Ia bersedia melupakan amarahnya demi mendapatkan JaeJoong.

"Aku memerlukan Jendral untuk menjaga punggungku seperti Raja Menelaus memerlukan seseorang untuk memimpin pasukannya. Dan kau mendapatkan kehormatan itu."

"Aku punya masalahku sendiri yang belum terselesaikan, Jung."

"Kau masih punya hutang padaku, Yoo Ah-In." Senyum licik yang biasa ditampilkan YunHo pada lawan-lawan bisnisnya kini diperlihatkannya pada Ah-In.

Senyuman yang menandakan YunHo siap terus berdebat dan menyanggah hingga lawan bicaranya menyerah dan ia mendapatkan kemenangan.

"Kau akan terus mengungkit hal itu bukan? Baik, aku akan membantumu dengan syarat kau juga harus membantuku."

"Kau sedang tidak dalam posisi menawar Ah-In."

Berikutnya adalah giliran HeeChul dan HangKyung yang menggelengkan kepala disertai wajah prihatin yang ditujukan pada Ah-In. Ekspresi diam mereka seolah berkata : bersiaplah-kehilangan-kepala-dalam-perang-konyol-ini.

Kedua pria yang lebih tua itu telah lelah melarang dan memutuskan tak ada gunanya menasehati orang keras kepala macam YunHo.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Tentu saja gunakan segala sumber daya yang tersedia."

"Maksudnya?" HeeChul bertanya penasaran.

"Jangan bilang kau akan memanfaatkan pengaruh kedua orang tuamu."

Lagi, senyum licik yang sama terkembang di wajah YunHo. "Kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku. Karena itu kau pantas diangkat menjadi Jendral."

Amarah YunHo telah berubah menjadi sedingin es. Tidak lagi berapi-api seperti tadi.

Kemarahan dingin yang _**dua kali**_ _**lebih**_ berbahaya dari aura panasnya tadi.

Karena oh~ YunHo amat bersedia untuk menunggu meski beribu tahun asalkan dapat memiliki apapun keinginannya.

Dia akan menyusun rencana dengan hati-hati, memperhitungkan setiap kemungkinan dan pada saat yang tepat mengurung pion raja musuhnya hingga menciptakan _checkmate_.

Betapa bisnis bagaikan permainan catur bagi YunHo dan kini ia menjadikan kehidupan pribadinya sebagai lahan peperangan catur antara dirinya dengan Choi SiWon.

"Harusnya aku berhenti berteman denganmu sejak dulu dan selagi masih punya kesempatan. Tindakan ini adalah gila dan bunuh diri total."

Menganggap peringatan Ah-In sebagai angin lalu, YunHo menyeringai buas. _"Just fasten your seatbelt. This is return of the king!"_

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sebelumnya…

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YUNJAE~~!**

All : Telaaaaaaaaaaaat~~

Mian. Saya telat apdate karena tersendat diadegan WonJae.

Dan… Oh Mai goood~~ JJ~~ Kau benar-benar slut~! Bagusss.. #plak

Tapi Mian yaw, adegan WonJae-nya masih kurang. Saya sudah frustasi duluan, adegan itu saya membuatnya dengan muka merah dan butuh waktu lamaaaaaaa sekali mencari inspirasi. *bow*

Kali ini ekstra panjang lho chap-nya.. 15 lembar word.. :DD rekor baru… Tapi AhKi-nya masih gantung.. . *complain sendiri lagi*

Fiuh, Lanjut ke review reply saja daripada saya melantur. Review reply :

**Zhie Hikaru-chan** : Habis ini Jess udah tak muncul lagi kok, Hika Chan. Jangan jambak Appa, jambak Min saja *?* Kenapa Ah-In cipokin JJ? Lho? Belum Mi jawab yaw? Umm.. Chap depan atau 2 chap lagi dijawab deh.. *dihajar*

**Hinata Fuyuki H** : Masihkah Hina Chan kasihan pada JJ yang ditinggal uno? Saya malah kasihan sama Yun. . Iya, HangKyung sekseh dan saya baru sadar body HangKyung kotak-kotak, habis sepintas terlihat kurus. #plak

**Donidonita** : Iya, ini masih panjang. Tapi setelah mereka perang, kelar kok. Perhitungan YJ cuma sisa 3-4 chap kok. Saya juga pusing kalau terlalu panjang. Em..Kenapa Ah-In bisa sama JJ yaw? *siul-siul*

**Diitactorlove** : Eh? Hot kah kissu scene-nya? Fiuh.. Saya malah berasa kurang. Apalagi WonJae yang ini. Masih minus nilainya. AhKi masih sama-sama bingung tuh…

**Noyii** : Waw.. Semua hobi jambakin YunPa yaw.. :DD Sepertinya JJ makin menjadi-jadi itu~ Khukhukhu.. Pasti sadar kok, tapi masih nanti.

**ika-chiharu** : Iya, HanChul nanti buka biro jodoh dibantu saya. :D Eh? Ah-In jadi uke? Dengan muka sangar seperti itu? Saya tak bisa bayangkan. ^^v

**Arisa Adachi gak login** : Chap ini sudah banyak. Entah YJ momennya sudah banyak atau belum. Saya selalu tak bisa banyak-banyak buat YJ momen. T^T

**HyukAimimi fishy** : Ah-In dan Jae tak ada hubungan apa-apa kok (sepertinya). #plak Ini sudah lanjuy meski lama. :D

**youngsu0307** : Annyeong.. Reviewer baru~~~ *peluk* Itu mah YunHo terlalu bloon.. Makanya dimainin terus. *dihajar*

**MicKeyBum Fu-chan** : Lagi, Reviewer baru~ *peluk* Iya, kasian JoongKi, sakit ati liat Ah-In. *pengen tonjok Ah-In*

**zero BiE** : Lah.. Malah diperbolehkan Ah-In cium JJ. Gimana WonJaenya? Chap ini buat Zero BiE. ^^v Mian, saya masih belum pro adegan slight NC sekalipun. Upss.. Saya typos, lain kali saya lebih perhatikan. Gumawo~ *kissu*

**Moyoko Tomoyo** : Mo Chan ngga salah baca kok. JJ memang disosor Ah-In. *tendang Ah-In* Masih kasihan sama JJ kah, Mo Chan? Khukhukhu… Boleh-boleh, nanti eon kirimin videonya HK di twit.. :DD Wah~~Masih ada yang penasaran YooSu. Hiks.. Nanti eon lanjutkan penderitaan JunSu. #plak

**icha22madhen** : Bagaimana ujiannya? Sudah selesai? Sukses? Minta traktir *?* *dihajar* Akhirnya AhKi mulai ada kemajuan, walau sedikit dan masih sama-sama bingung. Ayo, dukung AhKi~~

**RizmaHuka-huka** : Lalu yang chap ini bagaimana? Masih mengigit tidak? Saya juga suka HanChul yang kesannya seperti orang tua Ah-In dan Yun dan ortu yang ramai.. :DD

**WiznuWon** : Auww… Makasihhh *kissu* syukurlah kalau tidak bosan, karena saya saja jujur, mulai bosan. :D

**HyukCan** : Mian, Acan, selasa kemarin tak jadi apdet. Boleh eon minta spanduknya? Gambar YJ khan itu? #plak Hore~! Masih ada yang mau YooSu~!

**White Tree** : Hajaaaar… Ayo, hajar si bar-bar~! Tapi chap ini Jess terpaksa digusur, dan dengan mudahnya dia menerima (mungkin).

**Love-chan** : Wawww~~ Reviewer baruu~~ *Hugs* Saya malah awalnya tak kepikiran pair Ah-Ki ini.. Untung ada yang menyadarkan. *tangkep uang recehan yang dilempar* Ah-In udah digebuk abis-abisan lho. Janji, AhKinya jadi kok… Pasti..

Sudah. Sekian dan terima kasih.

_She's a greedy girl to never get enough  
>She's a dirty dirty writer <em>

*Nari bareng JJ*

Minta Review lagi~~ Karena saya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan satu review kalian… :DD #plak

Love, Cho Jang Mi


End file.
